Whispering Of The Departed
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Yugi's brother Atem Yugi Muto died a year ago. Still grieving, but managing to get along with life now with friends, Yugi starts to hear and see things. With him communicating with the spirit of his brother, Yugi is facing one question- How did Atem die?
1. Prologue

_**The Prologue**_

I laid there on my bed, feeling stone cold right down to my core. As if I was the one who had died. But I wasn't, I was the Mutou brother that was still walking and taking, living and breathing. I'd do anything to trade places.  
>September 5th, 2010 was the day my big brother by two years, Atem Yami Mutou, just turned 16 at the time, was cruelly ripped out my 14 year old grip and taken away from me, forever. I didn't know what I was going to do without my big brother. Who was going to protect me from the bullies at school? I mean, I didn't have any friends what so ever even school, So I was always on my own and I got bullied extremely about that! I was just the weird, small, quiet boy who seemed to be obsessed with puzzles. Atem was different in a very big way! He was shorter than everyone else, yes, smallest in his class at 5ft 3, but his attitude and strength made up for it. He also had lots of friends.<br>Duke Devlin, the pretty boy of the class who was obsessed with himself in a big way. Atem you to kid that Duke would marry himself one day.  
>Malik Ishtar another one Atem's friends who obsessed with himself. That and gold, I can never remember a time when he wasn't wearing gold jewelry. I can remember when Atem had him and some other friends over once and I was spying on them round the door. Atem and one of his other friends made some kind of rude joke about Malik's jewelry that didn't go to well. Let's just say fists were flying and there was just a <em>little tiny bit<em> of blood.  
>Yami Bakura. I can remember Atem and Bakura always being quite close, but with regular arguments and park battles. My brother really did know how to choose his friends! Bakura has to be the one friend our grandpa didn't approve of. Bakura was known for stealing things and generally being bad. I used to be scared that Atem might follow Bakura in his road thieving, but as far as have known, Atem kept well out of Bakura's life of crime, though he'd happily play Bakura's stolen video games...<br>Anzu Mazaki was one of my brother's on and off girlfriends. We'd known her since we were 4 and 6, and I remember us three playing in the front garden. When we got older, she became more Atem's friend then mine.  
>Ishizu was Malik's twin sister, and more Atem's more secret on-and-off girlfriends. It was a good thing too that they kept it between themselves; otherwise Malik would probably have killed Atem if he had found out.<br>Mai Valentine was one of my brother's female friends that he didn't date. Or at least as far as I knew, but with my brother it was hard to keep track on these kinds of things. She was one of those really feminine, beautiful, and busty kinds of girls, with a great amount of confidence like Atem.  
>Miho, I'm not sure if her and my brother were really friends. I think she was less of a friend and more of a stalker! She was actually in my year at school, and took a strange love for my old brother. I guess they weren't really friends, since Yami always seemed to be avoiding her...<p>

I'd never felt more alone then the day he died. I had woken to a loud racket of people thumping past my bedroom door. I'd pulled myself out of bed and went to investigate.  
>Atem had been badly ill for about two weeks. I didn't know exactly what was wrong with him other than the fact that he kept falling unconscious and could hardly speak. I had believed it to be just a bad head cold and a sore throat, my theories were proven wrong that night, when I looked out my bedroom door and saw my brother being taken out his room on a stretcher by about an ambulance crew. My mother had pushed between some of the crew and crying and yelling desperately for my brother to wake up and be okay. Of course, he wasn't okay... and he never woke up. My mum went in the ambulance with him, while my grandpa and I followed in the car. The car journey had been awful. It had taken me 20 minutes of driving for me to pick up my courage and ask-<br>"What's wrong with Pharaoh, Grandpa?"  
>I always used to call him Pharaoh. Most people did, including grandpa. It was a family nickname we had given to him, after the fact that he had taken after my dad in the looks department, and looked more Egyptian then Japanese. I was a mix of both my parents, but I guess I look more like my Japanese mum. There are only a few things about me and Atem that were the same, or at least similar. Our eye colour, but not eye shape, our noses, and our hair. Well, mine was blonde, black and magenta, while Atem's was more of a reddy-colour then magenta.<br>A painful look had swept across my grandpa's face when I asked him that.  
>"We don't know." He breathed, keeping his eyes on the road. "None of us do now."<br>"Will he be alright?" I asked quietly.  
>"Of course! T-this is Atem were talking about! He'll... He'll... H-he'll never let go." He stuttered, trying to reassure me. "He's a winner, your brother. Never gives up on anything! He's so bloody stubborn! He won't stop until he wins!" He laughed to himself, shaking his head.<br>We go to the hospital, and watched my brother's body was taken out of the back of the ambulance and rushed inside. His was deathly pain, almost blue, and I couldn't tell if his eyes were open. My mother climbed out crying, with the help of a nurse. The kind nurse said something reassuring, before leaving her with us. My Grandpa went over to my mum quickly, while I slowly made my way over. I could hear her panicking and crying as I got closer.  
>"His heart stopped daddy! I-it stopped..." She sobbed, as my Grandpa wrapped his big arms round his daughter.<br>"He'll be alright. It's like what I was saying to Yugi in the car. Atem doesn't like losing at anything! In fact, he's so determined and strong, he never does lose does he?" He told my mum.  
>A small smiled crept up her face through her tears.<br>"Come on Karin, you take Yugi in to the waiting room while I call their dad, okay?"  
>My mum nodded at grandpa before walking over to me. I bit my lip and forced myself not to cry.<br>"You're being so brave Yugi... I know this is scary but, your grandpa's right! Pharaoh never loses at anything..." She sniffed, pulling me into a hug.  
>I know what they were saying was supposed to be reassuring to me, but it made things worse. Just knowing the fact that they had considered the fact that Atem would die was enough for me.<br>We slowly walked into the waiting room and sat down, huddled together with sadness and there we remained for the next seven hours. Just waiting for some new on how Atem was, to see him. When a nurse finally came, it didn't take me a second from the look on her face for me to predict what she was going to say. She crouched in front of my mother and said quietly-  
>"I'm sorry Mrs. Muto. I'm afraid he didn't make it."<br>My mother broke down, crying loudly and begging to god for him to bring 'her precious little boy back'. My Grandpa looked at his lap sadly. He crunched up his eyes, but a tear made it through and rolled down his face.  
>"What's happening? Is Pharaoh okay?" Yelled my father, rushing into the waiting room, still dressed in his work uniform.<br>My mother ran over to him and hugged fiercely, sobbing hard. Usually, a visit from my dad was a joyous occasion. Today, it wasn't.  
>I curled up in my seat and pressed my head on my knees and cried, my tears soaking the knees of my pajama jeans.<br>Now here I am, almost a year later, 11 months and 23 days to be exact, lying on my bed, still thinking about like I have since that day.  
>September 5th, 2010, the worst day of my life, and that day that would change my life more than I thought...<p>

  
>So… What did you think? Is it any good? Should I carry it on?<p> 


	2. Memories

There have been a lot of changes since Pharaoh died. For one thing, I actually have friends!  
>After Pharaoh left, Anzu came round to visit me, to see how I was coping with the loss. We sat on my bed for hours, just talking about Pharaoh, or 'Temmy' as she fondly referred to him as. We laughed, we cried, we hugged and we became friends again. We bonded over the fact that we'd both lost someone very important to us, each in a different way. But it bought us close together, like we once had been as kids.<p>

Months later, I was still depressed over my brother's death. My grandpa, who had near enough accepted his eldest grandson's passing, gave me some that he hoped would take my mind off Atem. It was an Egyptian puzzle that I, and Atem, had been fascinated by ever since Grandpa had first put it on show in the living room cabinet. Grandpa had never let us near it, but now he was.  
>It was called The Millennium Puzzle, and Grandpa had found it in a tomb back when he used to be an archeologist in Egypt. It's one of his most precious finds.<p>

My parents found some precious finds out there too; each other. My mum, who was 17 at time, had gone to Egypt with my grandpa 'looking for adventure', as she said. While out there, she befriended the son of another archaeologist- My dad, Kamenwati Tutankhamon. My grandpa and mum stayed out there was almost two years, before deciding that it was probably time they headed home. At finding out my mum was going back to Japan, my dad immediately made plans to head there too. The whole thing is really romantic, but I haven't ever really been a fan of love stories. Pharaoh really wasn't! He used to make gagging noises whenever this story came up. He'd drop to the floor, pretending to choke on his own tongue, and wriggle around on the floor as if he was in a panic.  
>Anyway, dad went with them to Japan. While there, He changed his name to Kamen Yume, Yume after the Japanese word for dreams. He shouldn't have bothered changing his last name, because the year after he married my mum and took her name, becoming Kamen Moto.<p>

Grandpa's idea of giving me the puzzle so it would take my mind off my brother actually kind of worked. Although he'd often pop up in my head, when I was trying to solve the puzzle, my mind became more focused on trying to work out which pieces belong where, giving me a little break from misery. It was thanks to the puzzle that I made some really good friends. Joey Wheeler and Honda Hiroto. They had originally been teasing me for being on my own solving the puzzles, something we both often did. After a while, I guess I must have grew on them, because they actually became kinder towards me. I couldn't help but have a hunch that they had found about Atem dying, and the reason they were being nice was because they felt sympathy. We didn't official become friends until I stuck up for them in front of the p.e teacher, when they were accused of bullying me in class. I told him that they were actually my friends, so what he had believed to be bullying had actually been friendly teasing. He didn't seem to fully believe my story, but he seemed satisfied by it. Joey and Honda had thanked me, and even invited me to hang around with them after school. Now, months later, I have my own group of friends- Joey, Honda, Miho- Honda's girlfriend, and Anzu and two more friends.

A week after Atem's death, Grandpa had called me down to the game shop, announcing that there was someone wanting to see me. I had believed it to be Anzu, and had rushed down from my room and to the game shop. Anzu was nowhere in sight, but two of Atem's friends were, along with what appeared to be miniature versions of themselves.  
>"Hey Yug, came to see how you're doing..." Bakura smiled gently.<br>I had replied politely that I was doing fine, but I had been rather shocked at Bakura. He usually had a mischievous face, but today it was smooth looking, and lightly tear stained.  
>"We're sorry for your lose..." mumbled Malik, taking a deep breath.<br>Malik thrust a bag into my hands.  
>"These are some of Pharaoh's things both me and 'Kura had borrowed. We never got to, um, give them back..." Malik told me, a look of discomfort on his face.<br>"We thought we'd better give them to you to decide what you would want done with them..." Bakura told me kindly.  
>"Thanks. This means a lot" I thanked, wiping a few tears from my eyes.<br>"Oh, by the way, you won't know him, but this is my little brother, Ryo" Bakura said casually, pointing towards the snowy haired boy standing behind him shyly.  
>"And this is mine, Marik" Malik mumbled, rubbing his arm thoughtfully and nudging his head to the strange boy next to him.<br>"Hey. Sorry about your brother." Said the Ryo boy in almost a whisper.  
>He looked a lot like his brother, but his face was chubbier, his skin was white, almost as white as his hair, unlike his brother's skin which was incredibly tanned. Just like how Pharaoh's had been in the summer...<br>Ryo's eyes were a shimmering bright green, unlike his elder brother's evil brown eyes. His eyes were round, while Bakura's were sharp in shape. I'm sure Atem mentioned at some point that one of the reasons him and Bakura, and Malik for that matter, were so close was because they all had an Egyptian heritage. By the look of Malik and Marik, I'd say that both their parents were clearly from Egypt.  
>There wasn't much difference between them really, only that Malik clearly looked older than his little brother, and their hair was different. Malik's was thinker and very messy, while Malik's was fine and tidy, well tidier then his elder brother's hair anyway…<br>Ryo and Bakura, on the other hand were clearly not born in Japan, due to them both having a very strong accent that I didn't totally recognize.  
>"You'll probably see us at school soon, Yugi" Smiled Marik "We'll both be joining the school soon.."<br>"What do you meaning joining? If you don't mind me asking, but why weren't you there before?" I asked shyly, trying not to make eye contact for too long.  
>"We both went to a different school for a while..." replied Ryo<br>"We sort of had a... rough time there, so our parents took us out!"  
>"Should of sent you to the same school of us in the first place! If I had those little arse holes in front of me right now I'd slice up, put them in the oven at gas mark 6 for 20 minutes and eat them for my dinner with gravy and sauce!" said a vengeful Bakura, crossing his arms and licking his lips.<br>"Don't forget to make a few bottles full of their blood first!" cackled Malik  
>"Ah, yes! Can't have roast arse hole without a spot of fresh blood red wine..." Bakura unwrapped his arms and began to rub his hands together slowly, licking his lips like crazy, his eyes rolling slowly into the back of his head.<br>I saw a terrified, yet disturbed look flash across Ryo's pale face.  
>"It was nice for you to come see me and drops this off but, I don't to be rude or anything, so I hope I don't offend you, but... I kind need some alone time." I said as politely as I could, shuffling my feet and fiddling with my shirt sleeves.<br>The four boys nodded, before they said there fare wells and left the Game Shop. I bit my lip. Just watching Bakura get all protect of his little brother broke my heart. Pharaoh used to be like that, maybe less gruesome in his plans of revenged, but he always stuck up for me. There was no one to stick up for me now...

So, that is how I first met Ryo and Marik. When I finally went back to school, they hadn't started yet. By the time I had befriended Joey and Honda, they turned up at school, all neat, fresh and new.  
>"Hey Yugi! It's nice to see you again!" Smiled Ryo on his first say.<br>"Hello Ryo! I've been waiting for you to join! You sure did take your time!" I beamed at him, as he came over to my desk.  
>"There were a few things that needed sorting out before we got here" He told me, sitting on the edge of my desk. A piece of hair freed itself and swung in front of his face. At close look, I realised that it wasn't exactly white, but an incredibly light bluey-purple.<br>"Where's Marik? Isn't he starting school today?" I asked.  
>"Oh he is! He's just with his brother at the minute" reassured Ryo.<br>"Hey Yug! How's it going, man?" said a cheery Joey, bouncing over to us.  
>"It's going good, Joey. This is my friend, Ryo. He just started school today" I said pointing at the boy.<br>"Hi..." He said shyly, giving Joey an awkward half smile.  
>"Hey man! Must be weird being the new kid" Laughed Joey.<br>"A bit, but it's alright, I've got my brother in year 11." Ryo told him casually, leaning back on my desk and balancing on the palm of one hand. He swung his legs freely.  
>"Oh, yeah! How is Bakura?" I asked, almost forgetting he even had a brother.<br>The word brother made me feel ill as Pharaoh popped into my head, smiling away, ps3 controller in hand, his long blonde fringe covering one eye...  
>"Your brother is Bakura? As In Yami Bakura?" Asked a wide eyed Joey.<br>"Yep. Unfortunately!" Laughed Ryo happily.  
>"Woah, no offence man, by he's one scary dude!" Joey said in alarm.<br>"No worries! I live with him- he freaks me out every day!" sighed Ryo, shaking his head.  
>"I feel for ya!" Joey laughed back. <p>

Marik soon arrived, and Joey welcomed him with open arms just like he had with Ryo. I was really happy then everyone seemed to love Ryo and Marik, it would have been awkward is they hadn't...

So I guess, even without my big brother, life isn't all that bad! I have new friends that love and understand me, and I know that Atem will always be with me.

Without Atem around, everything seems weird. It's painfully strange to know that I'm going to go home and NOT have to listen to the sound effects of some PS3 game, or Atem telling mum and grandpa about how he 'slayed this kid' at a card game or something.

"Anyway so I'm walking down the hall minding my own business, when suddenly, my whole path is blocked by this gang of girls! Guess who was in the middle of them? Duke Devlin! Sucking up all the attention, I mean, who the hell does he think he is?" Complained Joey as we all walked to school one day.  
>"He thinks he's Duke Devlin! 'The sexiest thing alive'" groaned Ryo<br>"Malik has him over after school a lot, and from what I've seen- he can't stop looking in the mirror!" whined Marik.  
>"Ok, so can we all agree that Duke is annoying as hell and a complete ass?"<br>"I don't think he is, Joey. Pharaoh used to have him over a lot when he was alive, and sure Duke is obsessed with himself but he's really nice…" I explained, gazing up at my friends wide eyed.  
>They remained silent, unsure of what to say, or even if they should speak, because I mentioned Atem. They all knew that it was getting close to his death date, and from what I had overheard they were really worried about me.<br>I gave them a quick smile, which seemed to loosen them up.  
>"Okay, maybe not an ass, but annoying right?" Joey carried on, trying to release some of the tension.<br>"Yes!" chorused Ryo, Marik and Honda.  
>"I think he's really nice… and cute…" Sighed Miho, a dreamy expression on her face. She heaved a large sigh "… Duke"<br>"MIHO!" yelled Honda in alarm "I thought I was your love? And yet you love Duke?" He rambled, getting on his knees in front of her and clinging on to her school skirt.  
>"Honda, man! Stop being a fury!" tittered Joey<br>"Stop getting jealous, Honda! Miho just think he's good looking" said an annoyed Miho, flapping him away.  
>"Better looking than me?" Asked Honda, looking up at her as if she was Aphrodite herself…<br>Miho groaned and pushed Honda away fiercely, before walking a head.  
>"Young love…" giggled Anzu fondly as we all rushed off to catch up with her.<br>"By the way, since its Friday, how about we camp out in the park tonight?" offered Joey, running his fingers through his hair and smirking.  
>"That's a great idea, Joey!" I beamed at him.<br>"Miho can't go I think…" Miho said, turning around to us before carrying on walking ahead. "But that's okay Miho doesn't like camp outs…"  
>"I'll go! It sounds awesome!" smiled Anzu<br>"I don't think I'm doing anything…" recalled Marik, thinking hard to see if there were any plans he'd forgotten.  
>"As long as I'll be home for 12 the next day, I can go" shrugged Ryo<br>Everyone, other them Miho, agreed to go happily. We headed to school making plans for that night, except Miho and Honda who walked ahead holding hands. I guess they had forgiven each other about the Duke Devlin thing.

School rushed by, as seemed to do a lot lately, and soon I was back at home watching Ao No Exorcist on tele. I kept looking at the clock. 3:30… 3:41…. 3: 43… 3:50….  
>I didn't have to leave until 7, or at least until Marik and Anzu knocked on my door. I couldn't wait! I'd never camped out with friends before. My dad took me and Pharaoh camping when I was about 7, Pharaoh 9, just before he headed off on a long business trip. He never really has got off that business trip.<p> 


	3. Flash

"Yugi, slow down! Chew your food for god's sake!" erged my Grandpa  
>"Sowwy- mm... Gwanpa... Gud do eahfa-" I rushed through a mouthful of food.<br>"Finish your what you've got in your mouth and _then_ speak. Mannors young man..." Grandpa said, trying to be serious but, could quite hold back a fond smile.  
>I swallowed the sushi and let out a breath.<br>"Sorry Grandpa, What I was saying was that I'm eating fast because I'm excited!" I said giving him a big grin.  
>"About going out with you friends tonight?" asked Grandpa, before placing another peice of sushi in his mouth.<br>I nodded ethusiasticly.  
>"I have to say, me and your mum are really pleased you've made some friends. We were scared that you..." Grandpa game a small weak smile "Scared you might end up suffering with depression after..." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath "after Atem passed away" He said sadly.<br>I bit my lip and stared at my food as silence drifted in like an uncomfortable mist.  
>"Yeah Grandpa..." I whispered looking up from my food, "I was kind of worried too.."<br>Grandpa gave me a reasurring smile. I finished my dinner before dashing upstairs to pack for that night.

"Tooth brush... Ipod... Nintendo- what would I do without you?..." I mumbled to myself as I placed my things tidily in my backpack. I scrambled through my drawers, checking there wasn't anything else I wanted to take.  
>"Gosh, I better wear a sweater <em>and<em> a coat! How did it get so cold?" I wondered, as a sharp shiver wriggled down my spine.  
>I pulled a sweater out my drawer and pulled over my mass of hair, tugging down and over my head. As I fixed the sleeves on the sweater something strange happened. I looked up at my bedroom light as it began to flash furiously on and off. I stared at it in confusion, watching as it made my room go from plain pastel colours to bright again and again and again.<br>"Grandpa! There's something wrong with the lights!" I yelled, keeping my eyes straight on the hyperactive light.  
>"It's happening all over the house!" yelled my Grandpa in reply "There is probably going to be a power cut. Look out your window and see if it happening to the neighbour's houses, would you?"<br>I turned to my bedroom window and frowned. I didn't remember it being covered in condensation just a few seconds, maybe minutes ago. I walked slowly over to it and wiped away the grey liquid and peered out. The sun was getting setting, turning the sky in so a beautiful wide flame. I looked at the building's around us. None of the house seemed to have flashing lights, they were all either on or off.  
>"No!" I yelled back and my Grandpa, when I was satisfied with my expection.<br>I quickly turned back to the light. It's speed of flashing increased, before quickly slowing down increasingly and coming to a stop, leaving itself on.  
>"Strange..." I mumbled to myself.<br>I finished packing and headed out my bedroom. As I closed the door, I began to hear a strange sound. I stood perfectly still on the landing of the house, focused hard of the oddly familar sound, trying to work out what it was. It sounded like a laugh, but not just any laugh- Pharaoh's laugh. My eye's immediatly snapped open, and began scanning the hall for my brother. I turned around. The door right at the end of the hall that led to the room that once belonged to my beloved brother was open slightly. The door had been shut since a week after his death. Mum had wanted it that way because she felt that seeing it open kept giving her false hope. The door had been swinging in the wind a few days after his death, and my mother had gone rushing over to it excitedly, running into the room before searching it, trying to see if Atem was actually in there. She, we all, knew he really wasn't. I slowly made my way over to it nervously, an inch of hope rose inside me as my brain thought up the impossible. I smiled as my brain began to try and convince me that Pharaoh was going to suddenly open the door wide, smirking and laughing in my shocked face saying-  
>"I wasn't really dead! This was just one big, long game of hide and seek! I thought you were good at games! If you are, then how come it took you so long?"<br>Before challenging me to a game of chess or Duel Monsters.  
>I reached the door, grasped the door handle and shut it hard. I stood there for a minute, just holding the door handle. I couldn't help but beg for a knock from the other side of the door, but of course one never came. I heaved a sad sigh, releasing my grip and heading down stairs. I looked at my watch- 6: 57. Marik and Anzu should get here any second.<p>

I headed to the kitchen and poured my self a glass of lemonade. I downed it quickly, making a loud irratating glugging sound. I placed the glass in the dishwasher as I heard Grandpa call for me from the shop.  
>"Yugi! Anzu, Marik and Ryo are here!"<br>I haulled my bag on to my back and ran to the game shop.  
>"Hey guys, weren't waiting long were you?" I said cheerily.<br>"No, not at all I asure you. Only just got here in fact" beamed Ryo.  
>I couldn't help but sometimes feel alarmed my Ryo's face. I was so used to his brother's evil, untrustworthy look of a face, that seeing Ryo's, which was almost indentical, kind, sweet and friendly face always seemed a bit odd to me, even after so many months of being friends. Seeing his face after knowing Bakura was like seeing a angry montain lion suddenly turn in a scared kitten.<br>"You ready to do then?" Asked Marik, leaning on Bakura's arm.  
>"Yep all set."<br>"Sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Asked Anzu, raising a tidy eye brow at me.  
>"I'm sure as sure!" I told her kindly. "We're going to head off now Grandpa, see you tomorrow morning!"<br>"Okay Yugi have fun- and be careful!" He replied, not looking up from his newspaper and giving me a wave.  
>I guessed he was reading the horse facing or the 'for sale' section, seeing if there were any games worth buying.<p> 


	4. Tents

Hey guys! Here's the deal- FIVE more comments and I'll upload chapter five. Until then... ;)  
>Also, if there anything YOU'D like to see happen in the story, tell me through personally message ;)<br>And on with the story!-

(Written in third person)  
>"So, the police are at my house, right? And they barge in- not even bothering to knock- and waltz up to my mum and said 'er, hello. We're looking for Yami Bakura', and my mum says 'oh he's not home. My husband took to the hospital just a few minutes ago', and they're like 'Oh well, we caught him on security camera at Kimi-san's Electrics stealing video games' and-"<br>"Jeez! Slow down Ry! If you get any faster we won't understand you at all!" giggled Anzu, giving Ryou a little shove.  
>Ryou blinked at her before taking a deep breath and carry on with his story.<br>"Okay.. sorry... Anyway! The whole point of this story is that my brother is probably going to court!" Sneered the hyperactive teen.  
>"Court?" Repeated Yugi in alarm, eyes wide and blazing into Ryou, "Why are you so cheery about it? It's your brother!"<br>"Who wouldn't be cheery if they had Bakura for a brother who had a possible future prison sentence! I'd run around the streets naked in celebration if Malik was taken away!" daydreamed Marik.  
>"Quick question Marik, why did your parents name you guys Malik and Marik? That must get confusing!" Asked, Anzu, replacing her butterfly clip in her hair.<br>"It does unless we're at home. Mum and dad call him by his real name" Marik explained, twirling a lock of hair with his fingers.  
>"What's his real name?" Asked Yugi<br>"Melvin"  
>There was a pause, as smirks crept up the friends faces. Suddenly, the street became filled with the sound of loud, mad cackles.<br>"Melvin?" choked Ryou, hugging himself as he laughed, face screwed up.  
>"I know!" coughed Marik through his own laughs.<br>Even after growing up know his brother was called Melvin, he still sound it comical, though he should have been used to it by now.  
>The four teenagers attempted their walk to the park, their sides splitting with their cackles and giggles. Their speed was low, and their feet didn't pace in a straight line as they stumbled on their way. The walk was filled with joke after joke about Marik's big brother, each one even more comedic then the last.<br>"OI! Yugi! Anzu! Ryou! Marik!" came a shout from behind them.  
>The still giggling four turned round to see Joey and Honda picking up speed over to them.<br>"What are you laughing abo-" Started Honda, before getting his answer.  
>"Marik's brother's... name is... Melvin!" choked out Ryou through his fit of laughter.<br>Joey and Honda stared at them, before joining in the giggle fits.  
>"Seriously, Melvin?" double check Honda, grinning like a mad man as they headed to the park.<br>"Yep! After some uncle or whatever..." Hiccupped, Marik.  
>"Cute..." Mumbled, Ryou raising a snowy eye brow.<br>"Why would you want to name your kid after someone? Isn't that being kind of lazy..." Commented Joey, chewing heavily on a piece of gum "No offence Marik"  
>"None taken, you ass"<br>"Maybe because they want to show respect and appreciation..." Pointed out, Yugi as he dashed next to the tall blonde boy.  
>"I'd hate to be named after someone!" exclaimed Joey<br>"Well, I can safely say my brother does hate it extremely..." Sighed Malik 

The gang carried on their way to the park. The laughter calmed down, and the six friends resulted to a casual conversation amongst themselves. Joey, Honda and Anzu debated over which ice cream flavor was better, though none of them could remember how the conversation came about. Yugi, Marik and Ryou had a more relaxed, and somewhat deep, conversation. A conversation about Atem,  
>"I'm sorry about talking about Bakura, Yug. I'm really sorry if it made you uncomfortable..." apologized, Ryou placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder."<br>"It's fine, really! I really am quite comfortable talking about it! I mean, just because he's gone doesn't mean he has to be forgotten and pushed aside" Yugi told them, a soft smile on his face.  
>"I wonder what he would of thought about his best mate going to prison" Sighed Ryou<br>"I think he'd be a bit disappointed." giggled Yugi, fondly.  
>"I thought you were happy about him maybe going to prison?" interrogated Marik<br>"I am..." mumbled Ryou.  
>"You don't really want him to go, do you?" Yugi asked slowly.<br>"I do" Ryou retorted quickly "But, I guess... I'd miss him... I guess" He mumbled, adjusting his bag strap before stuffing his hands in his pocket.  
>"Don't worry, Ry, whatever happens, happens." Marik told him, giving a playful smack on the back.<br>Ryou gave a little giggle, and pushed his friend playfully. Marik pushed him harder in return, accidently sending him in to Yugi, who happily joined in the pushing war.  
>"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" ordered Joey, as Yugi and Ryou sent Marik bashing into him.<br>None of them said anything instead, Marik pushed himself off the blonde and ran to Ryou, giving him a good, firm shove, before giving Yugi a taste of it. Ryou gave Marik and fiery push, smiling madly, as Yugi jumped onto his back and began playfully messing up his hair. Yugi tittered as Ryou groaned as his hair was sent haywire. Marik crept up behind them and began crazily tickling Yugi. Yugi's muscles failed, almost making him fall off Ryou, but he was caught by Joey, who placed him on the concrete and went back to telling Honda about how 'Badgers are more awesome then snapping turtles'. Yugi looked up at Ryou and Marik, as they began to wrestle. He stared at Ryou's face, which held a strange, confident, evil smile, a lot like his big brother's. In one swift move, Marik grabbed Ryou by the waist and pushed him in to the air and backwards. Marik howled with laughter as he looked at the snowy-haired boy's confused expression. A small smile painted it's self on Yugi's face as he skipped over to Ryou and helped him up.  
>"Hey Marik-" squeaked Ryou, brushing himself down. Marik laid him eyes steadily on him. "Ouch..." Ryou said flatly, before smiling like the devil and running over to his friend, swinging his arm round his neck and locking him there triumphantly.<br>"You call that a head lock? This is a bloody head lock, Ry!" Yelled the confident Joey as he ran over and putting Ryou in a strong head lock that almost made him choke.  
>"Seriously Joey, you're going to kill him!" shrieked Honda, rushing over and putting Joey in a headlock also.<br>Yugi and Anzu stared at the odd sight. Anzu raised a thin brown eye brow, and folded her arms over  
>her small chest "Idiots..." She scoffed. Yugi scoffed at them.<br>"Want to walk on without them?" Asked Anzu  
>"Er-" Yugi took look at the fighting pile of dullards. "Lets!"<br>Anzu tittered at Yugi, before turning round and heading off without them, Yugi only inches behind her like a desperate and devoted puppy to his master.  
>"Oi, they're leaving without us!" yelled Joey from amongst the rubble of boys.<br>Marik, Ryou and Tristan looked up to see the brunette girl and the small teen skipping off without them, chatting away in their own sparkling world. Anzu smirked as she heard the stomping sound of the four boys running over.  
>"Thought you'd leave us behind, eh? No worries for me! With my speed I could beat you all!" sneered, Joey, resting his elbow on Anzu's shoulder, and playing his spare hand on Yugi's brown jacket-clad shoulder.<br>"No offence Joey, but you're one of the slowest kids in our P.E class!" Marik pointed out, raising an ivory coloured eyebrow.  
>The blonde boy frowned at him.<br>"I am now! I can tell ya'!" Joey beamed proudly, pointing towards himself.  
>"We don't need you to tell us. If we need anyone to tell us it's our P.E teacher!" tittered Marik.<p>

When then gang had finally reached the park, Tristan and Marik fell to their knees, before letting their bodies fall forward and smash to the ground. Marik rubbed his ruby cheek against the grassy grounded, feeling it softness stroke his cheek. A small smile planted itself upon his slightly parted lips. Anzu gave a little giggle at her two younger friends, before crouching down on the floor, before laying her front on to the green in relaxation. Yugi jumped to the ground and quickly made himself comfortable between Anzu and Marik. Joey wrinkled his nose at the four, who laid there as if they had fallen in to a beautiful ecstasy. Bakura gave him a light shove, before dropping to the floor on his back.  
>"What the hell…" Joey muttered sourly, taking a sitting position on the ground underneath him.<br>A fresh set of warm summers wind blew over them as they rested, feeling like a sweet motherly hug on their calm bodies. Yugi sat up with a yawn, before stretching his skinny arms and legs. He looked round at his friends. All of them, including the hypocritical Joey, were spread out on the grass, close to sleep. Yugi's soft amethyst eyes gazed around the park. All the trees wore their pretty green dresses and gloves with a great sense of pride, except for one tree. The wise, elderly willow was bent over and had a vibe of depression, with her longs branches as bare as a newborn. The colorful flowers looked like green flamenco dancers doing one-hand handstands and had scattered themselves everywhere, from their true home in the flower bed, too the grass. The wind crossed their path again, causing the parks healthy coloured dresses to dance to its rhythm. Yugi closed his eyes once again and lay back down, listening to the sounds of the park; the whistle of the wind, the million clapping hands of the tree's leaves, and the squeaking sound on a swings chains.  
>"Yugi."<br>"Yeah?" he replied sitting up.  
>"What?" Asked Tristan, remaining lying down.<br>"Someone called me" explained a confused Yugi, wondering why the owner of the voice hadn't owned up to it.  
>Joey explained to Yugi "No one called ya' Yug'?" as he eyed the small teen anxiously.<br>"But I heard someone say my name, and so clearly too!" argued Yugi hopelessly.  
>Had he really imagined it? But when he heard it he was so sure, but now he doubted it. Grandpa had been worried about him going barmy and that, as it appears, was exactly what he was doing.<br>"Come on…" Yawned Anzu, sitting up and stretching her shapely legs "Let's go set up camp."  
>They all began to pick themselves up and brush themselves down, except for Marik, who stayed sitting cross legged on the floor, poking the dazing Ryou in the face until he finally rudely pulled him out of his sleep. Ryou moaned, rubbing his green eyes with his fist and turning over on to his back, groaning "five more minutes…"<br>"Nope, come on Ry, up ya' come!" Marik tittered; grabbing Ryou's fisted hand and pulling him to his feet.  
>"Should we set up here?" Asked Yugi.<br>"Nah. There's a good, flat bit of land over there near the apple trees- I say we go there!" Joey took a firm hold Anzu's delicately soft hand, and began to pull the bewildered girl towards his destination. Marik, Ryou, Tristan and Yugi followed soundly.  
>The wind blew again, a little gentler than previously, making itself feel like tiny kisses pasted upon their cherry cheeks. Yugi, who had been walking steadily behind, stopped, closed his eyes and listened. It was either incredibly faint, or he had finally lost it. He was sure he could hear his name being called out, but from somewhere far away. Yugi heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head hopelessly, before dashing off to catch up with his friends.<p>

"Joey, I know your trying your best, but I really don't think a tent is supposed to look like that…" Anzu said honestly, rubbing her arm and biting her lip, knowing his reaction already.  
>"That's because…" Joey replied calmly, taking in a deep breath "I'm not bloody FINISHED YET!" he yelled at her, his voice rising as he spoke.<br>"Okay, okay! I was just saying…"  
>Joey sighed at her with annoyance, shaking his head as he went back to building the tent of which he honestly didn't know who to assemble- even with the instructions, which might as well been written in swedish.<br>Anzu stuck his small, pointy tongue out at him, before going to see how Yugi and Ryou were doing with the other tent.  
>"Having much luck guys?" She giggled with a cheesy grin, as she watched the two fondle around with parts of the incomplete tent.<br>Marik had originally been helping the two boys by reading out the instructions, but he had soon became tired of telling the two when to do, much to the surprise of his friends, and instead had taken a seat next to Honda on the grass. Honda had also originally been helping with the tent building, only with Joey. This was until Joey told him in a rather rude and childish manner to go away and let him do it himself. Though Joey put on a brave face and carried on with his mission to finish the tent, Honda knew that deep down Joey was feeling regret about pushing Honda aside.  
>"We could be doing better, but I think we're going great really!" beamed Yugi, lifting up the tent cover to he could see Anzu's pretty, blushing face.<br>As soon as the young boy had spoken, one of the tent's metal poles came lose and unlocked itself from it place, followed by another and another until the whole thing fell on top of the two boys.  
>"Nice one, Yug'!" Jeered Joey, as the two boys petit faces popped out from the wreckage.<br>"Are you two okay?" Asked a worried Anzu, bending down to near enough their level.  
>"I think I'm okay…" Mumbled Yugi, rubbing his head from where one of the poles had given him a slight bang on his head.<br>"I'm good… I think!" groaned Ryou, pulling himself out and up with his stripped arms.  
>"You two get out, I'll have a quick go!" Tea ordered, helping Yugi out by a skinny wrist.<br>Yugi was about to argue, but immediately gave in, knowing that the feisty teen rarely listened to anyone. She listened to most of the teachers at the school, along with her parents, but other than that Yugi could only think of one other person that she had ever listened to- Atem. Yugi was sure that if he was given one more chance with putting up the tents, he would be successful. After all, his dad had used to take him and Atem camping! On those trips, he had never put a tent up by himself, but he had happily helped Atem and his dad, slotting pieces into place fixing Velcro to Velcro, but he was sure as pie that he could remember how to do it this time.  
>Yugi allowed his eyes to stare in awe as Anzu got down on her knees and began to place the tent together; piece by piece. She was so talent- along with pretty. Yugi dazed at her and let his mind run with his thoughts. He was shaken out of his day dreams by a sharp, angry scream. He turned his head to Joey crawling out from under the collapsed tent.<br>"Yeah, Joey… You _totally _know what you doing!" Smirked Marik sarcastically.  
>Joey scowled at Marik, picking up one of the metal poles and aiming for his head. Marik quickly dodged out the way and covering his head with his hands and arms<br>"Joey! Don't do that! You could really hurt him!" Screamed Anzu, dashing away from her tent and over to Marik and pulled his head and shoulders into a protective embrace.  
>Marik giggled as his dead was pushed into her pillowed chest "I'm O.K, Anny! He didn't get me" he patted her gently on the arm in reassurance. She slowly lightened her embrace and let him go.<br>"Well if you're sure…" She breathed "I'll carry on with the tent".  
>Yugi bit hard into the inside of his mouth as he felt his stomach turn and his cheeks redden. He knew Anzu was just being a good, loving friend, but he couldn't but feel jealous of her giving someone that wasn't him or another girl, a hug. Not to mention that Ryou had nicknamed her 'Anny' in such a fond way. He forced the thought out of his head and went to sit next to Honda – Not Marik. Joey soon came over and sat next to Yugi.<br>"I don't know _why _it didn't work – Honestly! I have always been able to put them up!" Joey told him, shaking his head and staring at the mess that was originally a tent.  
>"Sure, Joey. Sure…"<br>"Done it!" Yelled, Anzu in triumph.  
>The gang swirled their heads round to look at Anzu. The tent was successfully built to perfection, with a very proud Anzu standing next to it, posing like a show girl advertising a holiday. Joey grumbled at the sight, and immediately looked away in humiliation.<br>"Nice one Anzu!" cheered Ryou, punching the air and giving her a handsome smile.  
>"Thanks Ryry!" She giggled "I think I might just have a go at doing Joey's tent…" She declared, sticking her tongue out at him.<br>Joey scowled with anger and annoyance, turning his head away from her and ignoring her.

  
><p>

There you go guys! And it's the longest chapter in this story so far- 3000! Though I better make up to you after the last, really short chapter.  
>Anyway, like I said earlier – FIVE5 more comments, and THEN I'll put up the next chapter ;)  
>Until then my pretty readers…<p> 


	5. Thinking

chibiyugi89 - agreed. But they do say you never truly appreciate something until its gone! ;)  
>Yamiyugi155 - You seriously made me laugh! They all deserve a lot of hugs at the moment :)<br>Yaminisu- Wow! That's a lot! I might try that at some point. If it works maybe I'll try 20. Then 50, or is that pushing it too much? Jokes.. 

Chapter 5 - (Yugi's POV)

It was nice to know that Anzu had found a new talent, but it wasn't so nice to have to deal with a grumbling goblin named Joey.  
>The sun was beginning to set, and night was getting ready to pull her glittering black quilt over us all. The sky looked like a water colour painted picture, with yellow, orange and red, and even a slight bit of blue, ran up and down the sky in glee. We all had taken seats on the grass once again, watching the beautiful nature sight. Except Joey that is, who had taken to perching on the branch of a nearby tree, disgusted at himself for being beaten by a girl. Ryou had previously attempted to persuade him to come down, and you had even taken on his brother's favourite way of getting people do as he said- Bribery. Lucky for Joey, Marik who had also attempted to get him down, hadn't used a trick off his brother- which probably would have along the lines of a threat, followed by an even worse threat, followed by a very painfully, and somewhat bloody, attack.<br>"Nature's beautiful isn't it" Said Anzu, her voice full of bliss.  
>"Yeah... amazing" Sighed Ryou happily.<br>I turned my head. Ryou was lying on the other side of Anzu. It may have been just my view, but it looked like they were lying pretty close together. I looked back at the sky and grimaced.  
>Really Yugi? Jealousy? Think about it, why would Anzu, a girl almost in year 11 after the summer holidays, be interested in any boy in the year below her? Why would she want to date Ryou or Marik, when there are older and stronger versions on them in her normal friendship group? Is she was interested in Ryou, would she be interested in Bakura? And same with Marik and Malik- I mean Melvin.<br>I sniggered to myself, causing myself to get some strange, confused looks from my friends.  
>"Something funny?" asked the intrigued Ryou.<br>"Oh I just thought about something"  
>I don't know why, but that phrase immediately gave me a flash back to Atem. He used to do that a lot, start laughing for no reason, everything time he blamed it on a memory or thought. Well it had to be didn't it? Or was there a invisible clown that only he could see?<br>"What were you thinking about?" Asked Marik, not tearing his eyes away from the now darkening sky.  
>"Atem" I said honestly.<br>Anzu bit down hard on her lip. Her eyes went dull and teary, and looked like she was somewhere else. I guess I had made her think of Atem. She really did miss him- but I can tell her, that I miss him more, he was brother for god's sake!  
>Marik, Ryou, Honda and even Joey were looking at me with worried faces.<br>"It's okay! It's a good memory!" I told them with a big grin.  
>They nodded and turned away, though it was obvious that they didn't really take it. Anzu carrie don staring into a lonely space.<br>"Are you okay, Anzu?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.  
>"Yeah fine" She shook her head hard; breaking away from her thoughts "I was just thinking." She mumbled, turning her face away from him and looking down, her hair becoming a shield over her face.<br>Come out with my friends tonight was supposed to be away for me to forget Pharaoh for just one nice, have a rest from those wonderful, painful memories - instead, right now he is all I could think about. I desperately needed something to take my mind off him, so I picked myself off the floor and went over to the tree Joey was perched in.  
>"Hi" I said flatly.<br>"Hey Yug..." Joey said sadly.  
>I grabbed on to branch and began making my way up the tree, and sitting myself on a branch that mirrored Joey's.<br>"You alright, you seem down?" He asked me, worry in his eyes.  
>"Me? What about you?" I have laughed, kicking my legs freely.<br>"Nah, I'm fine really. I guess I'm kind of embarrassed, but otherwise I'm fine!" He gave me a reassuring smile. "You on the other hand..."  
>I blinked at him as he paused, taking a breath and sighing.<br>"You thinkin' abou' Atem?" He asked me delicately.  
>"No!" I said forcefully.<br>Joey raised a blonde eyebrow and slowly said "Yugi..."  
>"Ok, fine. I am. I didn't mean to, but I am." I said with annoyance, feeling weak like Joey had.<br>"Don't be like that! It's understandable. I mean, he wasn't just you brother, but also your best mate. I haven't got any brothers, let alone an older one, but I do have a sister. and I know that if I lost her..." He stopped and frowned "Anyway, the point is it's normal and healthy. Don't try to keep it locked up, Yug." He gave me a little smile "I do worry about you, mate..."

"And that is why I have the secret scar on my head" completed a satisfied Ryou.  
>Ryou, the infamous story teller apparently, had spent the last ten minutes telling us about who he gained a scar on the top of his scalp. It was also how his older brother got yet another laceration, there for completing his famous triple scar. Unfortunately for me, who had managed to forget my older brother, Atem was now in my head once again.<br>"Nice! Did it hurt?" Asked a curious Marik.  
>"Of course it hurt! Thanks to Bakura, I had a shard of glass sticking out of my head!" Laughed Ryou.<br>I flinched. I found it strange to hear that an older brother was a cause for his younger brother's physical pain. Sure, Pharaoh's death had hurt me emotionally, but not physically…  
>"My mum got a pin stuck in her eye once!" Blurted out Joey, causing a very disgusted sound to be projected from Anzu's throat "There was blood everywhere!"<br>"Nice…" Said Marik, in awe. Well, at least Joey had impressed someone.  
>"Can we stop talking about this sort of thing? It's kind of making me feel sick…" Anzu said uncomfortably.<br>"Okay. Let's talk about all the reals why Joey should put his bloody trainers back on!" complained Marik, scowling at the shoeless blonde.  
>"But feet were getting hot…" He said in defense.<br>"Which I why we're all suffering-Ah! Reason number one why Joey should put his shoes on: We're suffering!" Giggled Ryou.  
>"Edit to reason number one- We're dying!" Honda covered his nose and moved away from his friend, making pretend chocking sounds.<br>"Number 2- It's gross" Added Anzu  
>"Number 3- My eyes are watering" Marik rubbed his eyes.<br>"Number 4- It's off putting!" I pointed out. "And number 5-"  
>"Okay, okay! I get it! I'll put my shoes back on! Sheesh!" Sighed Joey.<p>

It had gone dark by the time we had finished annoying Joey once again. The air was warm, and the grass had got slightly damp. The only sounds came from our mouths, except for the rare rustle of the trees and the dark of faraway dogs.  
>"I'm getting tired now" Groaned Anzu, stretching her arms in front of her.<br>"Same" Yawned Ryou, head leaning on to Marik's shoulder.  
>We all nodded and mumble in agreement, of course except for Joey.<br>"How can you lot be tired? It's only 10pm!"  
>"I'm usually in bed at 10…" I replied, hugging my knees and leaning my head on them.<br>Anzu cooed at me, before laying her head on top of mine. Joey scoffed at us all.  
>"Come on, let's get in the tents.… We can't do much in the dark anyway." Said Honda, crawling his way into one of the tents.<br>We all followed tiredly into the two tents; Honda, Joey and Anzu got into one tent, and me, Marik and Ryou got comfortable in the other.  
>"I don't why I feel so warn out…" mumbled Ryou curling up in one corner of the tent.<br>"Same thing here, man…" yawned Marik, laying down in the other corner.  
>"Me too… long week I guess…"<br>I took my place between my two friends. I closed my eyes and quickly sank into my dreams.

_Sorry, guys! I didn't realise I'd get reviews so quickly! It was rather shocking to be completely honest! Okay then, since I got five more reviews in about 8 hours, plus the extra two (Thank you all, by the way!) How about TEN more reviews until I upload chapter six? Getting the story to 25 comments? Pwease? O.0__  
><em>_Also, here's a little game for my comments to play… sort of… _**When Atem does finally appear, what do YOU think will happen? ;) ****  
><strong>_Well, see you next chapter! I'm beginning right now!_

_-Belle_


	6. Freeze

_Hey again! Thanks for the reviews!_

_I'd just like to say I have another YGO fanfiction called 'Kyoudai Bakura San', which translates at The Three Bakura brothers, and is a collection of one-shot background stories from this story about Ryou Bakura and his elder brother's Yami Bakura and Thief Bakura (who hasn't be mentioned yet). Check it out if you're interested!_

_On with the show- I mean- Fanfic!_

I wasn't sure why I randomly woke up at midnight, but what I did know was that I was freezing, I sat up and began rummaging quietly through my bag for a blanket.  
>"Yugi...?" Mumbled Ryou, sitting up, shaking from the cold.<br>"Yeah Ryou?" I whispered.  
>"W-why you-uuhhh-up?" He asked, his voice shaking violently.<br>"Want a blanket?" I asked, watching my breath twist and turn in the air.  
>Ryou merely nodded. I pulled my blanket out of mine before digging through Ryou's bag until I found his. I threw at him and he caught and desperately wrapped it around himself tightly.<br>"OH FUCK IT'S COLD!" yelled Marik, quickly wrapping his arms round himself and walking on his knees over to his own bag "How did it get this cold?" He complained.  
>"I don't know, but it feels like we're in sitting in snow..." mumbled Ryou<br>"I'm going to see if the others are alright" I told them, wrapping my blanket round my shoulders before crawling out the tent.  
>Much to my surprise, outside of the tent was actually... warm. I sat on my heels and tried to work out if I was mistaken. No, it was defiantly warm out here.<br>"Guys, come out here" I beckoned Ryou and Marik  
>"Why?" groaned Ryou.<br>"Just come here"  
>Seconds later they both crawled outside the tent.<br>"What the-" Marik began looking round at the blackened scenery, trying to find an explanation.  
>"Yugi, shouldn't we check on the others" Said Ryou.<br>I nodded in agreement, and crawled over to the tent and opened the material door.  
>"Hey, guys, are you okay?" I whispered.<br>"Mmmm...Yugi...What do you want..." Grumbled Anzu  
>I didn't reply, instead I stuck my hand inside the tent and began swirling it around in the air. It wasn't cold like in our tent.<br>"What the hell are you going?" Sighed an annoyed Honda.  
>"This weird..." I whispered to myself. "Guys, come check out our tent quickly"<br>"What the hell for?" Asked Joey.  
>"It's something really strange, and I kind of need to know if me, Ryou and Marik are going crazy." I told them, backing out of the tent, only to be followed by my three friends shortly after.<br>"Go in the tent" order Ryou pointing at the tents door.  
>Anzu sighed and crawled in, before quickly crawling back out.<br>"Oh my gosh, you could freeze in there!" She said, sitting on her heels and hugging herself.  
>"What are you talking about?" questioned Joey, crawling into the tent "That's imposs- OH MY GEEZ!" Joey burst back out of the tent in shock "How in god's name if that possible?"<br>"Here, let me go in" said Honda, getting Joey and Anzu to move out of the way of the tent door. He opened and stuck his head inside. He kept there for a second, before pulling it slowly back out. "I think I have brain freeze"  
>"It is freezing isn't it?" Asked Marik, as if he wasn't totally sure that they thought so.<br>"It's like the north pole!" commented Honda, rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the brain freeze.  
>"How did that happen?" Asked a still confused Ryou.<br>"I have no idea, but I suggest we all go into our tent- even if it will be a did squished…" offered Anzu, drawling back of to the tent.  
>"Well, I don't need to think about your offer!" Replied Marik walking over on his knees to the tent.<br>"I ACCEPT!" Yelled a joyous Ryou quickly crawling after Marik.  
>I happily accept too, and we all crammed ourselves into the tent.<br>"Well… this is different…" Said Joey uncomfortably, squashed between Ryou and Honda.  
>"Well we can't do much else…" yawned Marik, before letting his head lay on Anzu's shoulder<br>We all did our best to make ourselves comfortable, before heading back to sleep, everyone scrunched together, heads on each other's shoulders. As I felt myself gentle fall to sleep, I was rudely interrupted by a horrible squeaking sounds, followed by a strange scratching sounds.  
>"Whoever is doing that, stop it" grumbled Marik.<br>"I don't think it's one of us…" I whispered as my eyes scanned round the tent.  
>Everyone else's eyes began to do the same, turning and twisting their necks trying to work out the location of the noise. Before he stopped abruptly.<br>"Well that was weird…" Joey said slowly, before the entire tent toppled down on us.  
>"Get off me!"<br>"Ow! That's my foot!"  
>"Who's sitting on my head?"<br>"Ouch…"  
>"MOVE DAMMIT!"<br>"Sorry…"  
>"Someone is on my arm!"<br>"Who touched my butt?"  
>"Sorry…"<br>"OUCH!"  
>"OW!"<br>"Ouch!"  
>We all scrambled out way to find a way out and crawled quickly out and laying onto the dew covered grass.<br>"WHAT THE FU-!" Coughed Joey, running a hand through his hair.  
>"It must of not been able to hold us all…" mumbled Anzu.<br>"Well, obviously!" I sighed an annoyed Marik, curling up on the floor.  
>"Maz, what are you doing?" questioned Honda.<br>"Going to sleep, what do you think I'm doing" grumbled Marik.  
>"I was just asking…"<br>"Guess we all better make ourselves comfortable out here…" Sighed Anzu.  
>"Agreed…" I breathed, lying down into the grass.<br>This was weird; first the lights flashing at home, hearing someone saying my name, then the freezing tent and now this- a collapsed tent! This was all so strange, so strange that I was sure it couldn't all be a coincidence. Maybe it just wasn't my luck day, or night as the case may be.  
>I didn't take long for the other's to fall asleep. I could hear Ryou's quiet breathing from next to me. He almost sounded like a purring kitten. He frowned in his sleep and groaned, turning on to his back. Joey mumbled in his sleep briefly, but otherwise remained quiet and still. I found it hard to fall asleep. The occurrences of tonight remained in my mind and refused to let me sleep. At least I wasn't thinking of Pharaoh…<p>

I remained awake and thinking until the sun came up. It wasn't long after dawn when Ryou stirred in his sleep and sat up.  
>"Hey Yug…" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his green eyes. "You 'kay?"<br>"Yeah, tired I guess…" I replied with a small smile "and you?"  
>"I'm alright, tired too…" he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.<br>I merely nodded in reply.  
>"Ryou?"<br>"Yes Yug?"  
>"You know all that stuff that happen yesterday?"<br>"Yes…" Ryou answered slowly, raising a light blue eyebrow.  
>"Don't you think it was kind of… weird?" I asked awkwardly.<br>"The tent falling down wasn't weird, but the thing with our tent! How could it be so cold? I mean, I racked my brains up to the point I feel asleep trying to work it out…"  
>"Same. It just doesn't make sense…" I stared at the morning blue sky "It's just… bothering me"<br>"Same…" Mumbled Ryou.  
>"You know…" Spoke up Marik's voice suddenly, obviously awoken by Ryou and I's conversation "They say rooms get cold when ghosts are around…" He whispered, turning over to face us.<br>"Marik, I don't think-"  
>"Maybe it's the ghost of someone that was murdered in the park?" Marik said with a ghostly voice.<br>Ryou let out a breath. I guess he knew me better than I thought, or at least better than Marik. I still wish they hadn't mentioned ghosts, not because I'm afraid, oh no, but just because I end feeling a bit… Hopeful.  
>"Could be…" I whispered, before racking my brains for a new subject topic. "How'd you sleep, Marik?" Well that's lame, was that really all I could think of?<br>"Meh, alright, I guess. I've had better sleeps in my life time but yes." He laughed.  
>"Well, I want breakfast!" Smile Ryou, crawling over to the freezing tent. He opened the door and stuck a hand to pull out his backpack. "How weird… It's not cold in here anymore"<br>Ryou backed out with the bag and crawled back over to us.  
>"Maybe we dreamt it?" I asked.<br>"What, all of us?" Commented Marik.  
>"I don't know how it happened, but if it happens again, I'm never going inside a tent ever again in my entire life…" Ryou shook his head as he ripped open a bag of marsh mellows. "Breakfast is served!"<p>

_Sorry for the late chapter! Had some serious internet problems due to heavy winds. Another chapter up later tonight or tomorrow!_


	7. Dares

By seven, everyone was finally awake. We sat happily eating breakfast. Well, I'm not sure if chocolate biscuits and marsh mellows can be called breakfast. This was also a second breakfast for me, Ryou and Marik. Of course, Joey tried to turn our morning meal into a food fight, but a few short, sharp words and phrases from the beautiful Anzu quickly made him think twice about throwing a few half eaten marsh mellows at her.  
>"I think..." started Ryou, through a mouthful of biscuit, "We should play truth or dare"<br>"Great idea, RyRy!" cheered Anzu giving him a big smile.  
>"Right, I'll start! 1-2-3..." grinned Joey.<br>"4-5-6" mumbled Honda, who wasn't paying that much attention.  
>"7!" Marik<br>"8...9!" Smiled Ryou.  
>I turned to Anzu "10"<br>Anzu sighed "11... Truth"  
>"You're lame!" whined Joey.<br>"Thank you" Anzu said flatly.  
>"I've got one!" Yelled Marik waving his hand in the air "Okay... Have you ever missed a girl? Maybe Mai Valentine?"<br>"No. No, I defiantly haven't" Anzu raises a brown eyebrow.  
>"Spoil sport..." Mumbled Marik, pouting.<br>"ANYWAY! 1-2" said Anzu  
>"3-4-5" Joey turned to Honda.<br>"6-7-8" mumbled Honda.  
>"9...10!" cheered Marik.<br>"11" said Ryou shaking his head.  
>"Truth or dare, fluffy head?" asked Joey.<br>Ryou shook his head in disapprovement "Truth"  
>"Oh for fucks sake-" complained Joey again.<br>"Actually, I have something that I want to ask you, Ryou" I said to him "Do you really want Bakura to get taken to prison?"  
>"Actually that's a good question" mumbled Honda still staring at his phone.<br>"But it's also kind of private." pointed out Anzu  
>Ryou blinked at me, a calm look on his face, "No." he said sternly "But if it does go there he'll be out before he's done his time. Every time Thief was in there, he got out early..."<br>"Who's a Thief?" Asked Joey.  
>"Bakura is" sighed Anzu.<br>"NO! I meant Thief as in my brother!" growled Ryou.  
>"We know! Bakura's a thief!" Yelled Joey shaking his head.<br>"No, Jo, Ryou has another brother, and his name is Thief" Explained Marik.  
>"I didn't know you had another brother besides Bakura?" I said to Ryou.<br>"Yeah. I don't mention him much because I don't see much of him. He's always out you see or in his room plotting something. " Shrugged Ryou.  
>"Wouldn't we have seen him at school at some point? I mean you can spot a Ryou-and-Bakura look-a-like quite easy I would have thought..." Spoke up Honda.<br>"Actually, he looks a lot different. His hair is thinner and looks a slight different colour. Plus his skin is a really dark olive colour. He looks really strong and he's incredibly tall..." explained Ryou  
>"Tanned kid who is really tall... I would of thought he would have been easy to spot at school..." added Joey, narrowing his eyes in confusion of the fact he'd never seen a tanned Bakura.<br>"He left school two years ago, so you won't spot him there now. Plus he was hardly ever there. He was Domino High for the beginning of year 7, and for most of year 11. The rest of the time he went to the same school I used to be in." Ryou told us, stuffing his face with white marsh mellows. "He's not nice, so I'm glad you guys never met him..."  
>"Did Pharaoh ever meet him?" I blurted out.<br>I don't know why I said it. It wasn't important, but I just wanted to know. Well, I could exactly go up to Pharaoh and say 'Hi bro! Did you ever meet Thief Bakura?' since he's dead and all...  
>Ryou stared at me, before nodding "Yeah. Thief and Pharaoh kind of had a lovehate relationship. Your brother was really smart you know? And, not saying my brother's aren't, but he 'came in handy' when they were plotting stuff..." A half smile came up on Ryou's face and his eyes dazed to the grass "It was strange. Thief took the whole stealing thing seriously, but so did Bakura, but Bakura and Pharaoh kind of treat it like a game more than a robbery..."  
>"Wait! Pharaoh had part in the robberies?" Anzu almost screamed in shock. I stared at Ryou too, who looked up and let his eyes dart around at us all.<br>"Yeah... Sometimes… Never the huge stuff. Bakura wouldn't let him get too involved in them. He'd let him help plan them, but that's it. Bakura told me that Pharaoh took the whole thing like a puzzle of something." Ryou bit his lip. "Anyway. 1-2-3!"  
>I shook my head out of my day dream "4-5" I couldn't believe that Pharaoh, my own brother, my own blood had been involved in some of the biggest robberies ever committed in Domino and he'd never told me. He didn't tell anyone, but why couldn't he just admit it to me?<br>I was snapped out of my dreams when Ryou suddenly yelled "10!" into my ear.  
>"What will it be, Yug-ster? Truth... or dare?" Asked a smirking Joey.<br>"I'll go with Dare." I smiled.  
>"Okay, I've got one. Anzu can I quickly speak to you, I need a girl's opinion on this dare..." Joey began to whisper into Anzu's ear. I saw a look of surprise become glued to her pretty face.<br>"Fine..." she sighed with a smile.  
>"Okay! Yugi, you dare is to kiss ANZU!"<br>I stared at him. "Erm..."  
>"Go on Yugi! It'd be sweet!" beamed Marik.<br>"Alright..." I mumbled shyly.  
>I looked at Anzu who gave me a reassuring smile. She crawled closer to me, eyes like a saucer of sparkling sea water to my own. Her brown hair hung around her hair perfectly. I couldn't help but notice that her pastel green t-shirt, that I had originally thought to be skin tight, hung forward so it revealed a little bit of a pink frilly bra, along with a good amount of flesh. My eyes floated to gaze at her pink lips, still with a slight glassy look to them from the lip gloss she had applied yesterday. She placed herself next me. She blinked at me before laughing.<br>"God, you look like a scared bunny!"  
>My cheeks redden as my friends giggled.<br>"I'm not doing with everyone watching!" I retorted, crossing my arms and trying to appear pugnacious.  
>"Fine, me and the rest of us will go stand over there with our backs to you!" said Joey, standing up.<br>"How about you guys just keep walking in that direction" Anzu pointed to her left with a tiny smirk on his face.  
>"Fine" shrugged Joey and Marik, as they both began to walk that way.<br>Ryou sighed, and followed sluggishly along behind them, with Honda right behind, still observing the incoming messages on his phone.  
>"They're gone" whispered Anzu, turning her head towards me and placing a sort hand to my cheek "Now, don't look to terrified! I won't eat you I promise…" I smiled, raising a perfect eyebrow.<br>A laugh hitched in my throat at her attempt of humor. As she began to bring lips closer to mind, I began to feel myself panic. I was about to be kissed by the girl who I had spent the last 3 years admiring from afar as she danced around with my brother, twirling around him, arms round his neck, his heart shaped lips placing loving kisses on his cheeks and lips, giggling with such glee and love as Pharaoh gently kissed the back of her hand. Then he'd plant a kiss on her lips. And then a real kiss. Followed swiftly with his lips traveling away from hers and planting quick kisses and across her cheek and down her neck and lower, making her purr, as his hands slide away from her hips and began to head up towards her-  
>This would be the point where I would quickly leave the room. But now I was going to experience something that Pharaoh had done often, and what felt like constantly, which I had never experienced.<br>As shock began to take over my body, it was quickly replaced with stiffness though out my muscles.  
>Her lips were soft and lightly warm, sticky from her lip gloss and saliva. I forced my body to relax, and began to kiss back. Naturally, my lips became ajar and Anzu didn't take a moments thought before she bent her head to the side, opened her lips slightly before I felt the strange feeling of what felt like an animal wriggling into my mouth. I frowned into the kiss. Her tongue was slimy and squidgy as it wondered curiously through my mouth. I woke up my own tongue, and let stroke her's delicately. It wasn't long before they began to fight for dominance of my mouth. My breath struggled in my chest, forcing me to quickly end the sweet kiss, leaving us horribly breathless.<br>Anzu blushed, and began to wipe away saliva from around her lips with her index finger. I quickly wiped mine with the back of my hand.  
>"Well that was… cool…" I told her.<br>"Yeah" She stuttered nervously, keeping her eyes firmly away from my own.  
>She looked so sad and weak, as if she was a puppy who had disobeyed her owner and was being told off just a little too much.<br>"Can we come back yet, please?" came Ryou's call.  
>"Yeah!" Anzu and replied.<br>Joey, Tristan, Marik and Ryou came bumbling back with evil grins. They stood in a line in front of us, their stares immediately making me feel uncomfortable.  
>"Sooo…" Marik said flowly<br>"Did you do then?" asked Joey  
>"What were they suppose to do?" Asked Tristan<br>"Well you should have been listening, now shouldn't you?" Joey replied sternly.  
>"I was but-"<br>"You weren't! Other wise you would have known, you great big son-of-a-"  
>"They were suppose to kiss" Ryou quickly said "And did you?"<br>"Mmmhmm…" mumbled Anzu.  
>I nodded slowly. My smile had disappeared before they had come back over, but now it was a real frown. Why was Anzu so sad?<p> 


	8. Home

Hey guys! Heres the next VERY SHORT chapter. Since it took me about 10 days to knock out the last chapter, I decided I better repay you with another chapter since I'm free to do what I want right now!

Yay! 28 comments! If we get it to fourty I'll make sure the next chapter is extra good and the longest chapter so far! Infact, I''m going to start writing it now!

WARNING: The following chapter has not been Beta'd x

"I'm home!"  
>I stepped cheerily into the game shop. I looked at the counter to see no one minding it. Strange, Grandpa would never just leave his shop unattended. I went behind the desk, grabbed the secret set of keys, before skipping over to the shop door and locking it, swifting turning the OPENCLOSED sign to CLOSED.  
>"Hello?" I called as I popped the keys back in their hiding place. I walked through the back door and into the house. My ears immediatly detected sobbing. I rushed quickly to the area of the noise, to find my mother and grandpa sitting at the kitchen table. My mum had her face in her hands as she sobbed, her whole body quivering as she did so. Her dyed red hair was a untidy mess round her head, the ringlets unravelling, with the frizzy blond fringe parting horribly and hanging forward as a failing sheild. Her pink dressing gown had fallen from her shoulders, and now hung round her elbows. My grandpa rubbed her back soothingly, as he watched her with sadness in her eyes.<br>"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.  
>My mum's head shot up to look at mine. Her heavy mascara and eyeliner was smeared round her face and trickled down her blushed cheeks, lipstick crawling up her left cheek. She looked like a depressed joker with no tricks or applauding audience. She cleared her throat and sat up properly and tried to tidy herself up as best she could. She sniffed hard and sighed.<br>"We had a call from the police..." She tried to tell me calmly, her voice shaking.  
>"I'll tell him hon-"<br>"NO! I can do it, he's my son!" She argued defensively. My grandpa nodded and sat back in the yellow wooden kitchen chair.  
>"They've taken up the case of Atem's death again"<br>A shiver went down my spine.  
>"Forensic scientists have began doing tests on his clothes and belongings, along with some of our own." She sniffed again, and ran her finger's through her hair " They also found a strange substance that was in his body that they had missed when they had 'checked him out' the first time..."<br>"Strange substances?"  
>"Drug" Grandpa is said quickly and firmly, folding his arms. Mum moaned and smacked her hands back over her eyes "Probably was what killed him. There was also other strange things in his system, but they doubt they couldn't of caused this much harm." His eyes were glued to me, big glassy. Her wasn't even trying to be delicate as he told me the news. "They also found lacorations to his arms, several scars and alot of damage around his stomach" he growled "Why they didn't tell us all this before, I don't know!"<br>"You said they just found out..." I whispered.  
>"I meant about the drugs! Not the fucking lacorations! Turns out they had originally thought that your mother, father and I were beating him!" He stood up, kicked the table angrily, his face screwed up in anger and a pugnacious look on his face.<br>My mum began to sob loudly, coughing between her cries.  
>"For Kami-Sama's sake, Karin!" Grandpa yelled at her, causing both her and myself to jump "You might as well face up to it rather then sit there crying- Atem was a self-harming druggy!"<br>My mum squeaked as Grandpa spoke, moving her hands away from her make-up dripping face and hugging herself like a madman  
>"The kid caused his own death!"<br>"No daddy... He wasn't, he didn't!" She stuttered desperatly.  
>"Fucking suicidal idiot."<br>"No daddy, no daddy... he wasn't -they're wrong!"  
>"How can bloody scientists be wrong, eh? They cant!"<br>"But they are... Pharaoh didn't- he didn't! He... he..."  
>I watched in fright as my grandpa turned my mum to quivering, tearfull, screaming mess upon the kitchen floor, before walking out. He noticed a tear leak out of his eye, before he scrubbed it away. I ran over to my mum and hugged her the best as I could, since she refused to get off the floor. She turned over and wrapped her arms round me in a embrace. She carried on crying, but hugged me firmly as if she would never let me go. As if she could never let me go. she was afraid to let me go...<p>

_There we go people! extra chapter!_

_if we can reach 40 comments, I'll upload the next chapter not only in the next two days, but it will be the longest chapter so far! :D_


	9. Kizzy

_**Thank you so much for the comments! They mean a lot! Yes, some things don't make absolute sense- YET! A few more chapters and things will be completely clear! **_

"I mean, he's always playing with those strange red and white balls..." Whined Marik.  
>Two days had passed since I found out about Pharaoh's case being back in business. As much as depression had filled me, I forced myself to push it away and get on with life. The news or my brother being a drug addict and self-harmer had been painfully alarming, but I knew there wasn't much point in worrying now, since he could no longer hurt himself. With summer officially here weather wise, with the sun shining in the cloudless sky, no winds strange winds no sight of weather capable of freezing tents and collapsing them, I decided to meet up with some friends and get on my life. Me, Marik and Ryou where strolling up into town. Just us since Anzu had a dance class that day, Joey was grounded, but that wasn't new, and Miho and Honda were busy together. The fact that they had used the phrase 'busy together' had set Marik off with enough sexual and perverted jokes for the rest of our lives. For the first ten minutes of our walk, Marik had sickened me and my white haired friend with the disturbing possibilities of what our two friends might be doing "I bet in nine months, they'll be living proof- literally!" he kept saying, much to Bakura's protests of Miho only being a 'little girl'. Fortunately, Marik had since changed the subject to a new about the 'annoying ten year old ball guy' next door to him.<br>"Him and his crazy little yellow dog! All I hear all day is 'Picnic go'! Fucking annoying ten year old bas-"  
>"Your do realise he isn't ten don't you?" blurted out Ryou, stopping Marik in mid speech "and his dog isn't called Picnic either..."<br>Marik stopped walking and glared at Ryou, who walked a few steps ahead before stopping. I stopped in the middle of them.  
>"What is his age then? He looks ten!"<br>"He must be thirteen now. Pharaoh used to hang around with him sometimes. If I'm right, that ball you spoke about is actually a 'Pokemon'" I told him with a smile, trying to keep the peace as best I could.  
>"What the bloody 'ell is a Pokemon?"Marik made a face of disgust and put his hands on his tanned revealed hips.<br>"It's part of a game. I guess I kind of similar to _Magic and Wizards_ and_ Duel Monsters ..._ In a way, only it's not cards..." I explained, looking away from him awkwardly.  
>"That's like when Devlin said his game was original because 'it uses die!'" cackled Marik.<br>"Ash's right though. A-and the little dog thing is called Pikachu..." commented Ryou, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and beginning to walk ahead. I quickly ran after him, earning a groan from Marik, who began to walk behind us, before pushing his way between us.  
>"Anyway, the kid's annoying" He concluded. He pulled his golden hand out of his pocket and ran it through his think hair.<br>"I always thought he was an alright kind of guy, loud and childish, but a nice kid!"  
>I zipped up my brown jacket as I felt a cold chill enter the once warm air.<br>"What in the name of a cup of tea is up with the weather?" Ryou thought aloud, turning his around as if he was going to see wizard with a strange contraption that controlled the weather.  
>"It's going crazy at the moment... We'll probably have a storm or something at some point" Yawned Marik simply, doing up his own jacket and wrapping his arms round himself.<br>"I sure hope not! If we do, then I'm heading back to old jolly-hockeysticks England!" laughter Ryou strengthening his accent as he spoke, making both me and the gold covered Marik smile.  
>"When you do, tell the Queen I said Good Afternoon, will you old boy? And ask Kate Middleton is she sure couldn't leave the prince and marry me, that's a good chap..." Marik said in posh English accent, before cackling at his own comedy.<br>"Sure will old bean!"  
>"While you're there, I might just visit you for a nice cup of tea!" I giggled trying my best to copy Ryou's strong accent. <p>

When we reached our destination and stepped inside the larger glass building, my attention was quickly taken by one of my favourite shops - Kizzy's Electrics.  
>Kizzy's, as we simply called it, sells almost everything I would ever truely desirer. Televisions, laptops, iPods, and gadgets along with thousands of games. My grandpa actually hates Kizzy's because it almost took out the family business when it started selling card games as a plus. Grandpa got lucky, for when he complained, and not in the nicest of ways I can tell you, the store owner, France born Kiandra, actually took it in too consideration. Since then, Kizzy's Elecs and Kame Game have been friends, and even done business for each other. Kizzy also made a website called 'Kizzy &amp; Kame's' as to see more products.<br>"Kiandra!" I called as I ran into the show  
>"Yuu-Gii" She called slowly before giggling.<br>I ran round the isles to the checkout, just as Marik and Ryou entered themselves.  
>"Kiandra!" I said happily, jumping up onto the counter.<br>Kiandra was a women who held elegance perfectly. Her long blonde hair curling to a few inches above the small of her back, her huge brown eyes that looked like shiny snow globs, her rose petal pink lips. She stood with an air of authority but yet the sense that she was as a soft as cookie dough.  
>"Hello Yug, while so cheery?" She asked giving me a hug.<br>"I donno... Just in a good mood I guess!"  
>"I see..." she looked up "Hello boys!" She waved at Marik and Ryou, letting me out of her embrace.<br>"Hi Kizzy" They said in unison, waving and smiling like frightening clowns.  
>Kiandra raised an eyebrow but laughed at the two. "Goodness! You two should be twins!"<br>Marik and Ryou looked each other up and down, before both taking a step away from each other. Kiandra laughed even greater.  
>"Yugi, can you do something for me?" she asked, her thick womanly voice making me agree instantly with a shaky nod "Can you mind the shop, just for second?" I nodded to her again. She thanked me, before running to the back door that entered her house.<br>"I like her!" Smiled Ryou with a blush.  
>"You <em>like<em> her, or you like_ like _her?" I asked.  
>Ryou smiled again but didn't reply. His reddening cheeks told enough. Marik patted Ryou on the back, before drifting off to investigate the shop, leaving just me and Ryou. We didn't bother making conversation, instead we simply watched the shop's TVs. It was kind of sad in a way, that I couldn't change the channel so we were stuck watching the rather boring news.<br>_"…was arrested at 6pm yesterday was stealing from a number of property's. Megumi Zen decided not to press charges, after taking sympathy on the 21 year old-"_

I yawned as the news reported rambled on. I didn't really care all that much about what he was saying, but I carried on watching.

"_Now over to Raito Hitori with the sport-"  
>"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. Today I'm to talk about something less athletic<em>_-__"_

I scratched my head and rubbed my cheek as my eyelids began to fall. 

"_The tournaments are finally here in Domino City-" _

I shook myself awake, and began to pay attention. I noticed Ryou do a similar thing from the corner of my eye.

"_Domino's famous game tournament was previously prevented from going on due to construction- but, yes, game fans- its finally here! And that's not all! Sadly, last year, just 3 and half months after winning for the seventh time in a row, long running Game King then 16 year old Atem Moto, known commonly as Pharaoh Moto unfortunately died. The reason behind the talented teens death has not been released to the public, but whatever it was- it was the first, and only, challenge Moto will ever lose. Our thoughts are with him in heaven."_

I felt like I had had a blow to my stomach and chest. I had forgotten all about the Domino Tournaments. This was going to be the first time in seven years where the trophy won't have the name _Atem 'Pharaoh' Moto _printed on it. The first time where screens not just all over Domino, but the whole of Japan and Korea, will have Pharaoh on the screen smiling away while holding the trophy high above his head with majesty. The first time Pharaoh won't have won…

"Yugi… are you okay?" asked a worried Ryou, placing his small pale hand on my shoulder.  
>I didn't reply, I just stared at the screen, scowling heavily. I couldn't let Pharaoh lose his title. But there was only one way the title could be kept as his, and that's if he was alive.<br>If he was alive. A plan quickly began forming in my head, fitting itself together in my head. What is he wasn't really dead? Well, not dead to the public that is… I could fool the world into thinking that Pharaoh was still walking and talking, living and breathing. I've got the hair, and I am an inch of two off the height he was when he died, not to mention that I actually look like him due to the fact that we were brothers! The only two things that could be seen as a problem is that my skin is too light and my eyes are different colour- purple, not crimson. But both of those can easily be solved with some spray tan and hanging around in my swimming trunks in the sun, and I can just buy a few pairs of red eye contacts. Our actual eye shapes may be a problem, but I might just be able to cover it up with eye liner- Pharaoh wore line a lot, strangely. On the other hand, he was a strange kid, and I'm still finding out how strange and mysterious my older beloved brother was.  
>"Yug?" Ryou shook me out of my thought. I immediately looked at him and saw his large, worried green eyes staring at me desperatly.<br>"Sorry, I, er-"  
>"It's alright…" He said reassuringly. His hand remained firm on my shoulder. "It's okay"<br>"Thanks." I mumbled.  
>"You've got a plan haven't you…"<br>I turned round to see Marik leaning against the counter, standing right behind me, a smug look upon his face.  
>"Yeah. Yeah I have actually…" I said confidently.<br>"Which is…" He egged on.  
>I paused, an evil, secretive smiled spread up my cheeks. "You might just have to wait and see"<br>"Come on Yugi!" Ryou poked me impatiently.  
>"Relax… You'll find out soon."<br>As the two tried to worm their way in to finding out my plan, Kiandra finally returned, her shoes click-clacking on the shiny white flooring, along with the sound of another pair of shoes.  
>Kiandra's young 16 year old sister followed smartly behind her, carrying a box full of Little Big Planet games as if it was a diamond.<br>"Hey Rialta!" I gave the girl a dashing smile.  
>"Hey cutie…" Rialta replied in her sugar sweet voice, placing the box behind the counter. "How have you been?" her french accent seeping through beautifully.<br>Rialta and I aren't really friends, we talking and sometimes we text each other but that's about it. I would love to befriend her properly, but then again- who wouldn't?  
>Rialta is the perfect image of beauty. Just like Kiandra she held her elegance, but somehow she seemed more graceful and delicate like piece of thin glass. Her beautiful dark red hair fell down her back all the way past her womanly hips. She had large navy eyes with short ginger lashes, and small nose and perfect rosy red lips with the corners appearing to be in a permanent upwards curving to her cherubic cheeks. She often stood with her hands on her hips, her feet together, but with the left one bent, her back would lean backwards, but her shoulders slumped forward, but yet she held her head high with such majesty. She wore a tight white netting t shirt that lightly revealed a pink and purple bra, a long thing black boyfriend-jumper, and a tight light blue denim skirt that was several inches above the knee over a set of black fishnets. She was beautiful, but yet she had hardly any self-respect. From what Kiandra had told me, along with overheard phone calls, Rialta didn't care what happened to her. That or she didn't understand, nor could she tell, what love was. Kiandra had told me Rialta had once come home one night in tears because a boy had broken her heart- a heart he hadn't meant to own. I couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt something so sweet as Rialta. But, to be honest, it was obvious how Rialta kept pulling these type of guys. I immediately upon this thought decided to find out when her birthday was so I could buy a decent t-shirt…<br>"I'm good…" I replied with a smile "and how are you?"  
>She sighed "Oh, I've… been better…" She paused and stared at the floor with a sad face "oh well! Nothing is ever all doom and gloom! I'm sure something good will come along at some point…"<br>I nodded, before looking at Ryou and Marik. They both looked bored and awkward due to Rialta totally ignoring their existence. It wasn't that she didn't like them, simply that she didn't know them. Plus, Kiandra had taught her that the man takes the first step, which Rialta had taken very seriously.  
>"It was nice seeing both of you, but we've got to go" I nudged towards my two friends.<br>"It was nice seeing you cutie-pie" Rialta placed a kiss on my cheek, before leaving the room and going back the way she came- probably to get another box stock.  
>"Bye bye Yugi. Say hi to your grandpa and mum for me!" Kiandra called as I began to walk out.<br>"I will! He'll probably phone you tonight, anyway!"  
>I was about to turn the corner, when Kiandra called to me again "Yugi, you're leaving something behind!"<br>I turned round in confusion but soon spotted what I was forgetting- Ryou and Marik.  
>My two light haired friends were staring off in to a day dream at where Rialta had walked away. Their bodies limp and slightly wavering side to side.<br>"Hey guys-" I called. They slowly turned round, eyes half closed mouths gaping "Your coming?"  
>"Uh huh…" mumbled Ryou, swiveling about on one leg before wondering over. Marik wiped away a dribble of saliva, before shaking his head and walking over to me.<p>

We left the shop, yelling a last 'goodbye' to Kiandra, before heading to the arcade. Now that has to be my favourite place. I love the shop an Kizzy's because of the games, but these ones I can actually play! I have been known to spend my whole week's pocket money on the games, but how couldn't I? They're so addictive! Zombie shooting games, coin machines, dance machines (which I'm actually very good act due to having two left feet- Pharaoh, on the other hand, actually had a strange talent for dance machines…), grab machines, One Arm Bandits- even though I'm actually not allowed on it because I'm under 18, but still.  
>I ran in with glee and immediately stuffed a few coins into Zombie House IV, and began playing-shooting away like crazy.<br>"Calm down, Yug!" Laughed Marik jollily, appearing behind me and watching intently.  
>"Blimey! How did you get that many points in 20 seconds?" Ryou asked with a slight hint of jealousy. I knew he'd been trying to get top score on this game for the last year. Every time he has nothing to do, he runs down to the arcade and practices this game. He's in the top 20 results, but he's never been able to get farer then the 17th best player. The game finished. I entered my name and pressed accept. The leader came shot up on the screen.<br>Top 20 players.  
>20 – RyBa<br>19 – Yugi  
>18 – Yugi<br>17 – RyBa  
>16 – Yugi<br>15 – PhMo  
>14 – PhMo<br>13 – Yugi  
>12 – Yugi<br>11 – PhMo  
>10 – Yugi<br>9 – Yugi  
>8 – PhMo<br>7 – PhMo  
>6 - PhMo<p>

5 – Yugi  
>4 – Yugi<br>3- PhMo  
>2 – PhMo<p>

Top Player Of All Time : #1 : PHMO

Me and Pharaoh literally owned the leader board. Loads of people have tried to beat our scores, but they never manage to. Now that there, gives me a sense of pride. Then I began to stare, look properly at the leader board. About 100 people must place this game every day, and yet after 4 years me and Pharaoh are still leading it. No one can beat the dead man. Accept maybe the dead man's brother.  
>Pharaoh's highest points are #1, #2 and #3. My highest is #4… Maybe I should enter the tournament- I really might be able to win! But it's more likely I'll lose- but I'll never win if I don't try! And if I don't try then Pharaoh will defiantly lose his title! I decided then and there at that moment. I was going to enter the tournament.<p>

It wasn't going to be easy, but I was going to try and nothing was going to stop me. If living with Pharaoh has taught me anything it is that you can't just give up! If you want something then try for it. The tougher it is, the more reason there is to try and get it. I thought about telling Ryou and Marik, but I decided it might be better as a surprise. The thought of their faces covered in confusion as they watch the tele as 'Pharaoh Moto' enters the game – living and breathing. Of course, it won't really be him.  
>I don't know why it was, but part of me felt that if that trophy didn't have the name 'MOTO' engraved on it, then Pharaoh was officially dead. And, even after all this time, I still don't think I can really sit hear knowing that he really is totally gone for good and never ever coming back. If I can't have my brother hugging me and playing tricks on me and telling me things I don't totally fully understand like 'Believe In The Heart Of The Cards', then I need to make sure his memory stays alive, even when he isn't. Want him to be like Michael Jackson. Loads of people to love him, and the whole wide world remembers him. Michael Jackson is and someone who will never be forgotten. I want Pharaoh to be like that. His body and soul may not be alive, but at least his memory will be!<p>

_**There you go guys! Just as I promised – over 3,200 words! My longest chapter so far! Beating the previous longer one by about 300-400 words!**_


	10. Distraction

I spent two days earning money to buy watch I needed. Fake tan cost 873 yen and it was the best CHEAP one I could find! It took me a while to find some crimson contact lenses, but eventually I managed to find them in a _Curses_, which seemed to be a goth and emo shop. I ended up returning to Curses, after I actually found some of the stuff cool. When I, sort of, tested out my plan in my bedroom mirror, by wearing the contacts but only tanning my best- just to test it out, I suddenly became aware that something was ever so slightly off- the hair. While my hair is blonde, black and magenta, Atem's had been blonde, black and, instead of magenta, raspberry red. Well, naturally it was raspberry red, but he often dyed it lust-red. So as long as I could get my hair darker, I could be fine. It took me another day to earn enough money for some spray-in-wash-out red hair dye, but it was worth it. I added a bit to a piece of my pink hair, dyed it and looked in the mirror. Almost perfect, slightly off, but good enough to fool the world. I quickly washed it out before Grandpa or mum could see.

I feel bad when I realised the date. I had been so obsessed with setting up my plan and hanging out with friends, that I didn't even notice that the month was now september! I took 4 days to realise, but by then the day that would haunt me forever was right in front of me. It was september 4th. In a day's time it would mean Pharaoh had been dead a whole year, and I had forgotten. Trying to keep his title seemed to have become more important than the day of his death! I hadn't noticed how depressed my mum and grandpa had become. Grandpa had hardly opened the shop for the last few days, and my mum seemed to have permanently locked herself in her bedroom, crying her eyes out.  
>That night, I curled up in bed, wrapping the duvet tightly around me. The whole house was freezing even though grandpa had placed heaters almost everywhere in the house. As I wrapped the duvet round me, I felt a sudden string of warmth, like a bear was hugging me from behind. I still shivered, since my duvet actually felt like a ice bag, but remained in my bed crying. i cried myself to sleep that night. I felt that was the worst brother ever! I forgot about my brothers one year anniversary of his death! I had been so obsessed with impersonating him that I had forgotten about the real Pharaoh! I could see him in front of me, telling me I was a bad brother and that he hated me. The thought drifted off into my dreams.<br>I dreamed I was running, running after Pharaoh. My whole body ached and all I wanted to do was let my body smash to the concrete ground and I die. But I couldn't, I had to step Pharaoh. He ran and ran, and I ran and ran. Through traffic and fields, over bridges and lakes, I chased him determined not to get up. Then he stopped in the middle of a daisy field, grabbing his chest desperately, howling in pain. He feel to the floor and huddled in a futile position. I ran over to him and flung my arms about his quivering body. I begged him to stop crying and be okay, but he just started coughing up blood- chocking on each large pint of it that poured out like waterfall of his wide open mouth, dripping down the corners and onto the grass. I started crying, begging him to be okay, begging him to look at me, but he wouldn't. Then he went still. I shook him violently, trying to awake him but it was too late. His eyes slowly closed and the blood haulted. He managed to let out a large sigh, before entering the forever sleep. I screamed at him, my grip to his shoulders so tight, but nails tag in causing his blood to run.

I woke up in a cold sweat to find out it was morning. I just laid there for a moment, catching my breath and wiping away my tears. I wrapped my arms round myself and hug myself. Once I felt calm, i snuggled in to my bed sadly, before turning on the tele with the remote that rested on my table top. The tele flashed on straight away to a news report about the game tournament.

_"The tournament is due to start tomorrow, but contestants are already appearing. It has been calculated that there are 200 more components this year then there has been for 6 years..."_

Misery remained and deepened, making me feel useless and worthless. I hadn't thought properly about how many people I would be up against. I officially felt hopeless. It was that moment when all I wanted to do was give up.  
>I quickly turned the television on and forced myself to sit up in bed. I took a quick look at my bed side clock. The green and black screen read '6:37'. I pulled myself out of bed and headed down stairs. I'd have to leave to school in an hour and a half. I stumbled into the kitchen, my head lolling forward so all I could see was my own two feet. I staggered to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I swigged a mouthful of sweet milk straight from the bottle.<br>"Shouldn't drink straight from the bottle. I don't want your spit, thanks" came a flat voice from behind me.  
>I whipped round to see my mother sitting at the kitchen table, her longer fingers wrapped round a large cup of coffee.<br>"Hi mama…" I mumbled.  
>"Hey baby. You didn't sleep well did you?" she asked, her green and blue eyes staring at me.<br>I simply shook my head.  
>"Same hon. But, that isn't a shock really,…" She sighed and sipped her coffee "No school for you today. I want you here with me" She ordered.<br>She slammed her now empty coffee cup onto the table before letting a long breath. She turned her head back to me, before stretching out her arms.  
>"Can I have a hug?" She asked. She bit her lip as a tear escaped from her green eye. I saw another appearing from the corner of her blue eye. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms round her neck tightly. She giggled in my grasp, but wrapped her arms lovingly around me.<br>"She won't leave me, will you?" she asked, her voice breaking and quivering.  
>"No…" I said in the same way, burying my head into her shoulder. "mum…" I sniffed.<br>"Look at us GiGi… sitting in the middle of the kitchen crying. How lame are me?" She giggled slightly, trying to lighten the sad situation.  
>"Mmmhmm…" I sniffed "He's not really gone…"<br>There was a pause. My mum rubbed my back soothingly with her hand and pulled me closer to her.  
>"Yes he is…"<p>

_**Chapter 10 for you!**_

_**I've uploaded the start of a collection of one shots about the Bakura family- Thief Bakura, Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura and little Amane Bakura. Check it out people!  
>See you next chapter….<strong>_


	11. Reflection

_**So sorry for the long wait! Been very busy with bloody school… Finally got it…**_

"I'm gunna go get ready for school..." I muttered wriggling out of my mother's grip.  
>My mother quickly reached out with both hands and took a firm hold of wrist tightly "No- not today..." she rushed in a panic "I want to keep an eye on you..."<br>"But school-"  
>"No school today. Home today."<br>I blinked at her, before nodding. She loosens her grip on my wrist and let her hands drop heavily. Her head fell, and she slowly turned round in her seat and placed her head and arms on the table in tiredly. I thought about going back over to her and giving her a hug, but instead I turned round and ran up the stairs. I jumped into my room and flung myself on to my bed. I scrunched my eyes tightly shut and curled up into a ball.

When I opened my eyes it was 10:09. I thought for the reason I wasn't at school, until I remembered. Like I had just three and half hours ago, I turned the tv on. The news wasn't on this time, only television programs for toddlers. I sat there, just staring at the screen, not taking a thing in. I giggled slightly when Nyanpire came on. I must say I have a soft spot for that cute little kitten...  
>The five minute short ended, and I was left with the mickey mouse clubhouse- which really didn't interest me.<br>'I can't just stay here all day- no matter how miserable I am!'  
>I sat up as determination set through my body, making me feel invincible. I shot up out of bed and straightened my night clothes before strolling out my room and down stairs. First things first- Coffee, cereal and cartoons. The 3 big Cs.<br>I tried my best to walk with a spring in my step, but I still didn't have the true feelings to do it. I bounced in to the kitchen and straight away started making coffee- my arms working as if they were controlled by a car engine.  
>"Thirsty, my boy?"<br>I whipped round to see Grandpa sitting at the kitchen table - the same seat mum had been in hours ago.  
>"Mum's in bed. Be quiet, that's a go boy" Grandpa sipped his tea thoughtful. "It's seem weird knowing it's been a whole year..." he sighed sadly "It seems like it was just yesterday when I was watching you and him making towers with blocks when you were babies... Doing puzzles with you two... Teaching you both how to play chess..." Grandpa sniffed, and quickly whipped his eyes.<br>I finished making my coffee and took a big sip, still listening to his every word.  
>"...Watching that little face full of determination, but with a hint of a smirk, as he plays his games..." Grandpa drifted off into him memories for second, before turning his face fully towards me "You reminded me of him when you walked in here..." He mumbled, his eyes big and glassy. "I could have sworn you were him, for a second..."<br>For a second. Just for a second I looked like him.  
>That's when I realised what I was going to do today- Put my plan in action.<br>"You're scowling..."  
>I shook myself out of my thoughts as Grandpa piped up again.<br>"When you day dream you look so much like Atem..." He glared at me. "Sometimes I hate that you look so much like him... I can never forget the pain whenever I see your face..."  
>I stared at him. I gritted my teeth and scowled at him. I slammed the cup door on the desk top.<br>"Well... I guess I'll be polite enough to put you out of your misery and leave the room!"  
>I stomped out, holding back floods of tears.<br>"Your mother is in bed" Grandpa said flatly.  
>I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, my head hanging low and my teeth nibbling venomously at my lower lip. I delicately, but with speed, headed up the stairs and back to my room, grandpa's words winding round and round my head again and again. I locked my door behind me, before walking to my full mirror. I stared at myself. Did I really look like Atem that much?<br>_'I could have sworn you were him'_

If grandpa could have, surely the rest of Japan can too. I scowled at my reflection and pulled my hands into angry little fists. Grandpa hates me, mum's depressed and there's no point going to school now… I guess it's the perfect time to put my plan into action!  
>I quickly tugged my pajamas off so I was standing in my own glory, before grabbing a hair band I'd stolen off my mum and tying my hair back. I used some hair slides, also belonging to my long depressed mother, and clipped stray pieces of hair out the way. I quickly turned around and hurriedly drew the curtains. I went over to my desk and opened the sliding drawer and pulled out the can of spray tan and placed it on my desk. I then pulled out a plastic hair cap, a pair of yellow rubber gloves, my contacts and hair dye. I pulled my hair under the cap, before I began spraying gold messily all over my body. Once I had sprayed everything needed to be, I took another good look in the tall mirror. I blinked, as I thought I saw a pair of pinky-red eyes shimmering behind me. I shook my head, and peered into the mirror. It wasn't brilliant but it was good enough. I pulled on the rubber gloves, before pulling off the plastic cap and beginning to pull the hair slides painfully out of my hair. I hissed I felt hundreds of hairs being ripped out from my scalp as I tugged each golden slide out. I bit my lip as I took out the hair hand, my fingers scrabbling around it, trying to undo the supposed knot. Once the band was yanked from my hair, I scrambled around for a hair brush, and began to tugging through my messy tri-coloured locks. I really honestly didn't remember it being so knotty.<br>I parted all the blonde streaks of hair away from the magenta, before grabbing the can of red spray, and carefully spraying the pink. I smiled happily into the mirror as I watched the magenta darken to a reddish colour. The husky wail of the can as I sprayed began to waver as I sprayed the last piece of hair, careful to not spray the ebony. I placed my can of hair spray, hair cap and can on tan back into my drawer, and threw away the gloves. I then began to admire my unfinished project in the mirror. I guess I did look more like him now, but my face was still to chubby for Atem's slim, strong feature, but still with perfectly rounded pinkish cheeks. I left my hair to dry, not bothering to comb it just yet, and dove under my bed for my hidden items- Atem's clothes. I had given them to me before he died, but I didn't feel comfortable wearing them due to the fact that they reminded me of him so.  
>I pulled out a large, thin, rectangular cardboard box. I quickly prized open the lid, and pulled out the purpleish-blue coat that Atem had warn as a cape, a pair of black leather pants, and a black corset-like top with straps instead of the threading ribbon. I grabbed a pair of yesterday's underwear from on top of my head and pulled them on, followed by the leather pants. The shiny leather stuck awkwardly to my newly-tanned skin, possibly causing a few friction burns on my thighs and calves. I threaded the brown leather belt through the loops and did it up tightly. I grabbed the strapped top with one hand, while I quickly patted my newly-dyed hair with the other. I looked at the hand to see it bare from any red specks, reassuringly.<br>I quickly undid the straps and pulled the top on before re-doing them. I grabbed the coat and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my comb once again and began combing my hair into place. I turned around to look in the mirror and chocked at what I say.  
><em>"Wow… ' Knew you looked like me but jeez!"<br>_I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I slowly turned my head to the side to looked and what, or who, was standing there.  
><em>"Hi"<em>  
>I felt my body shake as this strange floating boy stood next to me- and he didn't look like any boy.<br>I was about to scream, as a strong force quickly pinned me to the floor and shoved it's hand cold boneless over my mouth.  
><em>"Don't scream! God, you'd think you'd know your own brother…"<em>_  
><em>The ghostly Atem slowly removed his hand from my mouth.  
>"A-atem?" I stuttered.<br>_"Shh…"_ It spoke slowly, it cold index finger placed itself on my lips.  
>I was about to protest and begin to panic, but then the ghostly figure seemed to melt away. My eyes dart round the room, as if I thought I might seem him perched on my bedside table of something. Sadly, none of this was to be.<br>I pulled myself up, and brushed myself out.  
>"I must be going crazy" I muttered to myself.<br>_"Not crazy."_  
>I shot round to face the mirror.<br>_"Just a bit dazed, if anything."_  
>I stepped slowly closer to the mirror and peered in. A pair of red eyes gleam back at me.<br>"Atem?" I whispered, my voice cracking as I said his name.  
>"That's what I was known by…" said the spirit cockily, shaking his head inside the mirror.<br>I took a look behind me to see no one there, before looking back in the mirror. Atem still remained.  
>I walked casually out of the mirror, his tanned hands in his blue trouser pockets.<br>I stared at the ghostly figure. He looked exactly like my brother, but the colours of his clothes, eyes, hair and skin were all weaker and softer in colour, somewhat like pastels. He rubbed his hands menacingly together, before slapping the together.  
>"How are you… I, er…" I stuttered in shock.<br>"How am I? Dead as a door nail! Death really did win that shadow game!" Atem laughed half heartedly.  
>"N-no. I didn't mean that. I meant… How are you…" I gestured to the fact that Atem was hovering about five foot off the ground. Atem looked down in confusion, before enlightenment reached him. "Most poltergeists do this! It's fun actually!" Atem cackled.<p>

Yugi just watched this strange pastel colour ghost.

_**The moment you've all been waiting for! **_

_**OMG I finally wrote a new chapter. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow if we can reach 50 reviews!  
>Love you guys, see you next chapter!<strong>_


	12. The Bakuras 1

_**Little extra about Ryou's big brother's lives. This will be playing a big part in the story, so I thought it might be a good idea to upload it here along with its original place of my Bakura brother's one-shot series :D**_

"RUN, KAMI DAMMIT!"  
>Yami Bakura turned away from the hot sunset-sky-like scene, and quickly rushed off with his brother. His bag filled with stash thumped on his back as he ran. Sweat trickled down his nose and cheeks, and after taking a glimpse at his older brother, he wasn't only one.<br>"Get...ready..." puffed Theif Bakura "She's gunna... blow..at any minute..."  
>Yami clenched his fists, forced himself to increase his spread, before throwing himself forward, just like his brother, as he heard the loud, booming, land-shaking sound. His body hit the concrete ground as he felt his a rush of boiling hot air hit his back. I hissed as he felt the air leave sores on his back, but he didn't care, he needed to get out of there.<br>Yami rushed up from the ground and to his feet, beginning to run while yelling "Come on, bro!"  
>It wasn't long because the older tanned Bakura brother was running by the younger's side.<br>Yami gritted his teeth as his body felt even more uncomfortable. His black long sleeved jumper stuck to his sweating skin and sores, while his leather pants did the same, sticking to him and making it hard to run.  
>The brothers turned a corner and into a dark alley, before entering through a old, wooden door with blue peeling paint. They slammed the old wood behind them and leaned against, their lunges sucking in the air like hoovers.<br>"All righ' boys? The robbing ge''ing too rough for ya?" cackled the old broad, sliding over the bar and striding over to the breathless boys.  
>"Just a bit, Tessa. The bloody place turned into a fucking volcano!" yelled Thief in anger, waving his arms around. He let out a large breath, before through his bag of loot to the floor. Tessa giggled at him, before pushing between the boys and locking the door.<p>

Tessa wasn't just any old hag-like British woman. She was also the aunt of the two light haired brothers. Her body was thin and frail, with long, bendy, wrinkled fingers with equally long green nails. Her face was stiff from Botox, and showed little expression. Her lips were thin, and seemed to be pulled over to her cheeks. Her nose was fine but large, lying under a pair of small green eyes. Her grey twisting hair spiraled down from her slowly balding head and down to the small of her back, tied back in to a tight pony tail. She had a creepy habit of licking her lips with her long and pointy pink tongue, as if she might eat her unfortunate company.  
>"How's ya mam? and daddy?" She asked through her yellow and blackened teeth, her ruby lips sticking horribly to them as she spoke.<br>"Mum is a grumpy bitch and-" started Thief  
>"And dad's been out drunk for the past few nights. So drunk he can't remember his own name! Let alone ours!"<br>"Yeah he's going batty isn't he, _Yuki?" _giggled Thief  
>"yeah, badly, <em>Pixie Lott!<em>" Yami cackled.  
>"Who is Pixie Lott anyway?"<br>"Some English singer I believe. Dad got a load of her CD's from a dodgy guy." shrugged Yami, throwing his loot to the floor too.  
>"How is it going, Tess?" Asked Thief, taking a seat at the bar tiredly.<br>"Booming, beb. The Dragon's business is doing well. Ha! No one would believe I had whores sleeping above it!" She cackled, her fingers out in front of her, bending back and forth causing a horrible clicking sound to erupt from her old joints.

Old Tessa didn't have many belongings that were truely hers. Other than her wreck of a family, the only thing she owned legally other than the clothes she wore was her pubs. The previously mentioned Dragon, was a large old Victorian looking pub, with the walls painted white and the wood painted black. In side it was just one huge room with only the main walls. In the middle of the room was a large bar which always had about 20 woman behind it, serving customers. An ancient rickety stair case stood in the middle of the bar itself, leading up above to where many thought was Old Tessa's sleeping arrangements, but oh no. The fresh looking woman who served at the bar had made that place their own, with cupboards filled to the brim with revealing corsets and long coats.  
>The other pub was the one the three family members were in at this very moment- The Joker. It was almost hidden, down a small dark alley way. Inside it was small and cozy, but dusty too with walls covered in replicas of famous paintings. This was where the barmaids of the dragon would often spend their nights when not asleep. Of course, there were rooms above the bar it's self with beds, but no one had ever spent a night asleep in them.<p>

"Good to know..." mumbled Yami.  
>"God any really young ones? I think we need to make our little brother a man, don't you agree Yams?" tittered Thief<br>"Agreed. As soon as he grows to balls and comes out with us, he'll be fine. For now he's just a scrawny midget..." Yami shook his head as he peeled off his jumper, hissing as he did so. "Shit, I think my whole back was burnt off!"  
>Tessa took a careful look at her nephew's back.<br>"Jesus Christ! That's got to sting!"  
>"Sting isn't the word, you believe me!"<br>Tessa pulled a hair band from around her wrist and passed it to Yami, so he could keep his long hair away from the sores close to his shoulder blades.  
>"You got any huffs and scuffs, Theif?" She asked, going back behind her bar and pouring the boys a disgusting looking substance.<br>"A few. Not as bad as his I think, but some quite bad..."  
>The elder boy pulled the jumper over his head revealed his grazed back.<br>"Not as bad, but still a bother…" Tessa replied, peering over the bar at her nephews back. "Drink up boys. You need it…" she ordered, before opening a trap door behind the bar and jumping down it.  
>The brothers gulped down the large pints of alcohol, almost choking as they did. They finish harmoniously, slamming the mugs down at the same second.<br>"Did you grab much?" Thief asked flatly.  
>"Yeah. A bit, I've grabbed better in the past but I can't complain…" Yami wiped his mouth on the back of his hand "You?"<br>"Meh…"  
>Tessa suddenly emerged in front of the boys, a old glass bottle in her hand.<br>"'ere, this'll 'elp." She slide on the bar again, and stood behind the boys. She poured some of the whiteish-pink liquid on to Yami's back, before gently rubbing it in, making the boy hiss through his teeth. She did the same the elder boy, but got hardly any reaction, accept form the odd short grimace.  
>"tha' should clear tha' up in half the time!" She declared proudly, before going back behind the bar and pouring herself another drink. "Whatcha boys ge'?"<br>"Cash from the tills… a few antiques. Two of which were china. Probably smashed in the run now, so I don't know why I bothered…" Yami told her.  
>"Cash, an old painting of a mongrel and some metal tea pot. Looked Victorian so it should be worth 4000 yen or about £70 pounds… $150 dollars maybe…" yawned Thief. "Can we leave the loot with you tonight? It wouldn't be a good idea to take it out tonight…"<br>Tessa nodded but never spoken.  
>"God some other clothes too?" added Yami.<br>"Yeah… God some shirts and those tight jeans… whatever you call them!"  
>"Skinnies"<br>"Yep, go' 'em."  
>Tessa disappeared off once again in search of the clothes, but not before grabbing the boys' loot and taking with her to hide.<br>"You got the time?" mumbled Yami.  
>Thief took a look at his watch "2:17 in the morning."<br>"Not bad… Home by 3 I guess." A smiled appear on his face "Won't get caught since Amane isn't there to tattle…"  
>"Why, where is she?"<br>"Staying round that midget Kaiba's place of something."  
>Thief tittered "Won't be close for long when they found out who not only robbed Kaiba corps. But also hacked their system" He ran his fingers through his help.<br>"That won't be so easy now, since Pharaoh isn't here anymore…" Yami mumbled sadly.  
>"I nah… I have to admit he wasn't an all bad kid. Had good brain. Shame to see him die…" Thief shook his head sadly "How's his mini-me doing?"<br>"Yugi? Think he's okay, seems miserable without him though…"  
>"Aren't we all?"<br>"Well, Pharaoh was Yugi's brother. There is a big difference.  
>"Yeah, I guess. Still miss him. A bit."<br>Yami sighed but didn't comment. Losing his best friend was awful. But no one knew how awful, and he wasn't planning on letting anyone know how awful it truly was…

_**This is the second one-shot to my collection 'Kyoudai Bakura san/sai'  
>Thought I might upload it here aswell so you get a little idea of what's going on outside of Yugi's views, and since Ryou's siblings have had lot of mentionings, and will through out the story I also thought it was rather relavent.<br>Anyway, Comments anyone ? Come on! Get to fifty comments, and I'll upload the next chapter the same day! **_


	13. Vanish

_**WARNING: The following chapter has NOT been beta'd, sorry.**_

I stared at this ghostly figure. His hair was the same as I had remembered, his body shape and height the same as I remembered, but his face was slightly different. The tan had lightened to more my colour, and his eyes glowed a blood red. His finger naisl were long and sharp and his smile let out a sense of evil. He was dressed in his school uniform, wearing his school jacket as a cape, just like he had when he was alive. On his feet were what looked like his favourite pair of leather boots, and he wore the very top I was wearing at the moment- buckled up all the way to the top.

"Now are we going or what?" demanded the ghost  
>"W-what?" stuttered I in alarm.<br>"You know. To the tournament! I want to see how you do! Now come on!" The ghost of Pharaoh said hyperily, flying over to the window before lifting it open with ghostly hands.  
>"I was just going to sneak down stairs-"<br>"Just me Yugi, you'll got caught straight away. Climbing out the window is more secretive"  
>"And dangerous!" I argued in alarm.<br>The phantom Pharaoh raised black eyebrow at me. I shook my head and turned away.  
>"I must be going made! Your not real! Ghosts aren't real! Your dead, end of that!" I said confidently, gritting my teeth.<br>"Well... If your gunna say that..."  
>I turned round to see the light figure slowly disappear from sight. I immediatly regretted my words.<br>"No! No, I'm sorry Atem! Come back! Seriously, I need help!" I pleaded, runnign roudn the room desperatly, looking up at the ceiling.  
>"Well-"<br>I whizzed round to see him perched on the desk.  
>"You have offended me, pretty much..." Atem admired his finger nails, refusing to make eye contact with me "I think you owe me."<br>"Owe you?"  
>"yeah. If you want to see me again then do to the tournament, okay?" He ordered, being flashing out of view.<br>I stared at where he had once been perched. Now he was gone, all my senses were telling me that he was never there, that I was going crazy from misery. I choked it back because deep down I knew what I had seenm and I kenw it was my brother. I turned to the still open window and rushed over to it. I sat on the window ledge and swung my legs out. I slided over to the left corner of the window cil and reacher out across the bricks for the fire escape ladder. I gritted my teeth and took as large breath, refusing to let myself look down at the terrible fall I could experience if I missplace my footing. I took a good hold of the ladder, before swinging myself quickly off the window ledge and onto the ladder. I gripped to it tightly and took deep, heavy breaths as I began to make my way down to the ground. The air was warm and summery, and good thing that lift spirits. I could hear the rustle of leaves and the unnatural sound of cars on the road. My shoes made loud clank-like sounds as I went. I prayed to Kami that I wouldn't disturb Mum or grandpa.

As soon as I made it to the bottom, I ran. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the tournament. My breath lodged in my chest and my throat began to feel like it was on fire, but I forced myself on. I didn't know if the ghost was kidding when he suggested that I'd never see him again if I didn't enter the tournament this minute, but it wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

I lost you once, Pharaoh. I'm not going to lose you again...

_**Short, I know! But I felt that I had to upload something for this story before I went to bed!  
>Check out my other Yugioh fanfics! And If you're into My Chemical Romance, check out my Frerard fanfics.<strong>_

_**Comments anyone? :( Love you, see you next chapter! :D**_


	14. Moses

The crowd split apart at the sight of me, like the sea for Moses. Whispers, mutters and gasps buzzed through the air, but the whole time I kept my face of a confident yet expressionless stone. 

_"Is this possible?"_

Came a sound from overhead. I kept walking and kept my poker face, but looked up to the large screen of the stadium. The screen was split in two. The left half was showing the face of a reporter with a microphone, black hair waving in the mind and a shocked expression painted across his face. On the right side was myself.

_"Could it really be him? Is it really possibly that the legendary young king of games could have come back to life?"_

"It's a curse!" screeched a woman, far out in the crowd.  
>"It can't be him!"<br>"He's risen from his own grave!"  
>"But it looks like him"<br>"It is him!"  
>"It can't be!"<br>"His death was a fake!"  
>"What the-"<p>

The crowd began to argue, but they carried on parting for me as I walked. I got to steps that led to the stadium door. A grey haired man stood at the top of the steps, looking down at me with sharp, piercing eyes. His brown was heavily wrinkled, along with his large hands. His skin was yellow in colour, and he had a gold ear stud in one ear.  
>"Good one, Atem. We honestly fell for your little... Game." He sneered. "Up for the challenge again? or is this your final farewell?"<br>I scowled at him, but never moved my lips, only letting my eyes do the speaking for me.  
>"It would be a shame... How fun it would be to see someone beat the king of bloody games!" He cackled.<br>"I'm entering" I said in the deepest voice I could do. My voice came out shaking and fake, causing more mumbles from the astonished crowd. I cleared my throat "I'm entering, and not only that- I am winning!"  
>The man's sneer increased to his cheek as he said "Good. It wouldn't be the same without. I expect to see you in the front seats tomorrow... Unless you're finally going to back out..." The man turned on his heel and headed back inside.<p>

"Kami, can he twist some nuts!" Sighed a irritated voice from beside me. I turned my eyes to the left and saw spirit happily floating next to me. "You'll beat him Yugi. If not actually, then emotionally and physically.  
>I gave a small nod, but I didn't reply aloud to him. I saw a small smile stretch across his face.<br>"I can safely say that this is going to be... interesting.  
>I smirked at him, but kept my mouth strictly shut. I didn't want the world to believe him to be a mad man...<p>

"So, ghosts can be seen in mirrors, as in, all the time?" I asked, sitting crossed legged on my bed and listening intently to my ghostly sibling.  
>"Correct. We can force ourselves not to, but many ghosts don't bother." Replied Atem, pacing round the room as he spoke "It's too much hassle"<br>"Oh, right..." I licked my lips thoughtfully "Atem, what's it like being... Dead?" I asked delicately.  
>He paused, stopping right in his tracks.<br>"You can't remember things." He said blankly, being stuffing his hand in his pockets and carrying on walking.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I can't remember how or where I died. I feel like I've lost half my memories from being at school. There's a lot of things." He sighed sadly. "There's no use being sad over them, though."  
>I nodded understandingly.<br>"How is... everyone..." Atem bit his lip as he spoke.  
>"Do you not remember them all?" I asked worriedly.<br>"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. Tell me a name and how they're going and I'll say if I remember them." He sat down next to me, and watched me intently.  
>"Duke Devlin. He's okay. When you died he was really sad for a while. He didn't flirt with any girls, imagine that! But he's almost back to normal. He just missed his mate, that's all." I told him.<br>Atem bit his lip, being clapping his hands once in triumph "Devlers! I remember him! Too vain for his own good..."  
>"Mai Valentine-"<br>"I remember he as clear as crystal"  
>"Good, well she's okay. She cried a lot for a while, and came to your funeral. She threw a love letter into your grave. She's a lot better now. I'm not sure if you remember him, but she's going on with Valon-"<br>Atem held a confused look on his face.  
>"Tall, brown hair, fights a lot" I listed. Atem shook his head sadly and admitted that he couldn't remember him.<br>"Malik Ishtar was another one of your friends. I picked himself up the fastest after your death, but he and his younger brother send mum flowers every month or so to cheer her him. It actually works..."  
>"How could I forget him? He was crazy! Plus you can never forget a person who wears that much gold..."<br>We laughed half-heartedly. He was perfectly right, mind you- You really can't forget someone who wears that much gold and has a personality like his.  
>"Yami Bakura- Now you've got to remember him! He's was you best friend, along with your biggest rival."<br>A big smile came across the ghostly face before he said happily "I remember him. We always used to unlock codes and puzzles..." He smiled happily, his shadow seemed to cover his eyes as he shifted into a daydream.  
>Unlock codes and puzzles? He must be referring to the robberies. I thought about asking him about it then and there, but I changed my mind, deciding not to ruin the perfect moment of brothers reunited.<br>"How is he?" Atem asked caringly.  
>"He's good I think... he's got himself in a lot, and I mean a lot, of trouble recently..."<br>"He always did, and he always got out..."  
>"Do you remember Anzu Mazaki? short brown hair, blue eyes?" I butted in.<p>

Silence bestowed its self with air as Atem frowned with concentration. He bit his lip, before standing back up and pacing once more.  
>"Was she pregnant?"<br>A look of alarm covered my face as I stared at my brother.  
>"What do you mean?" I stuttered.<br>"Exactly what I said."  
>"I-I don't think she was... Well she hasn't got a baby..." I muttered.<br>Atem nodded, folded his arms and carried on pacing.  
>"Why did you ask?" I asked in confusion.<br>"I can just remember someone being pregnant..." Atem said confidently. "Who was she then?"  
>"Your girlfriend..." I scowled at him.<br>How could he forget Anzu? Wasn't she the love of his life?  
>When Atem was alive, he was normal with one of two people- Either Bakura or Anzu. If he wasn't with his best friend, he was with his girlfriend, and vice versa.<br>"Was she? If I can remember myself having a girlfriend, I always see a girl with red hair." Atem laughed.  
>"I don't think you ever dated a red head, Pharaoh..." I told him , hugging my knees.<br>"Oh... Maybe I had a crush on a girl with red hair or something... I don't know!" Atem let his ghostly body slowly fall backwards and on to my bed. He began telling me about how he had been following me for a while, along the way explaining many of the strange occurrences I had experienced lately, but I wasn't fully listening. I was rattling my brain for, this time, me to remember two girls or women. One pregnant, the other a red head, that or a pregnant red-head. Sadly none came to mind, and I decided to leave it down to Atem's memory loss...

_**Short, I know! Sorry!**_

_**Please comment! Comments are the petrol for my story car...**_

_**Was that sad what I just said? Gosh, I need a life. Anyway, see you next chapter or in the comments!**_


	15. Swapping

**I dedicate this chapter to:**_** InsaneEvilLittleEmmy**_**, who wanted longer chapters. And **_**Ryoubakura98, who I thank for reviewing every chapter since chapter 11 **__**J**__** thanks to everyone else though**_

_**Right guys! Make sure you remember what you learnt in the last chapter! You'll find out later in this chapter!**_

With my plan officially in action, I needed to keep things safe and in order- for example, keeping mum and Grampa from knowing for as long as possible. Also the obvious things like for getting to wash the red dye out my hair or showering off the fake tan, all those kinds of things. Remembering to take my contacts out is probably the easiest thing to make sure I do. They are so uncomfortable that by the time I got back from the tournament opening, that my eyes were watering so much that my looked like waterfalls. But keeping this whole thing in tact should be easy since I've got a genius ghost following me everywhere 24/7...

"So, how long do you think you can hold this whole thing up for?" Asked my transparent brother, floating in midair, giving the impression he was lying on a bed with a stack of pillows behind me..  
>"Long enough for <em>you<em> to win the contest I hope..." I sighed, folding away my newly-clean clothes and placing them in a drawer.  
>"Well, it won't be <em>me<em> winning. It'll be _you_."  
>"But to the world it'll look like you. It's the best I can do I'm afraid. Unless you can actually resurrect the dead, but I don't fancy my life turning in Pet Cemetery thank you very much."<br>"Unless..." Pharaoh said with a evil smile printed on his face.  
>"Unless what?"<br>"Unless you simply be my doll and follow my orders!" the grin grew across his pale cheeks  
>"Uh- it's not that I hate the idea, but-" I said awkwardly.<br>"But you feel awkward about it" Pharaoh finished for me, the smile falling. I nodded in agreement.  
>"Well there is another option..." The smile quickly reappeared, with a sparkle in his eye "We can swap our spirits round!"<br>I blinked at him "Huh? What do you mean?"  
>"Well, it's on temporarily, but I can take over your body, and you can become the spirit. For a little while" He told me, floating himself down do he appeared to be standing.<br>"How?" I asked with confusion.  
>"Well, we need make something, an object, our base- a link if you will."<br>"Once again, Pharaoh-chan, how?"  
>"We lock a piece of us inside it, then we have a link. Then you just allow me access to you head, and we swap places!" he smiled happily.<br>"Okay... but what will we use for the 'link'?" I asked with raised eyebrows.  
>"Well, it have to be hollow, and it's better if it has a bit of history to it- and if it's precious to both of us. We'd also have to be able to transport it easily, so a ring of something would do the job best, I guess..."<br>I thought deeply. I could think of any rings that had any of those characteristics. I could think of a few toys and teddies that might do, but the thought of carting them round with me _everywhere_ didn't seem very nice. I'd look like a complete baka! Then it came to me.  
>"How about the puzzle?" I bubbled.<br>"I don't think you'd like carting about a box of puzzle pieces around!" laughed Pharaoh.  
>"No! I mean the millennium puzzle! The artifact grampa bought back from Egypt! That's got history to it, it's precious to both of us, it's hollow inside and it's easy to transport because you can thread a string through the hoop on top of it!" I said with joy<br>"Great idea Aibou!" cheered Pharaoh "Where is it?"  
>"Downstairs in the cabinet. I'm sure grampa won't realise it's gone..."<p>

I quickly headed down stairs while searching my mind for the whereabouts of a strong piece of string. I jogged into the living room and opened the cabinet, taking the puzzle out of there carefully. It was perfect for the job, just as I thought.  
>I ran to the kitchen and began to rummage through the spare drawers, which were crammed with old letters, batteries that no longer work, old mobile phones, manga comics that had been long forgotten and radiator bleeding keys along with other random bits and bobs. I finally came across the perfect piece of string and threaded it through the puzzle.<p>

"Now what, Pharaoh?" I asked once I was back in my room, closing the door behind me.  
>"Sit down at the foot of the bed with your back head against it" He ordered. I followed obediently "Now what bro?" I asked with a excited smile<br>"Place the puzzle in front of you and reach your arms out"  
>I followed once again.<br>"Okay-" Pharaoh's ghost bent down in front of me and laid his hands over my wrists. "You may feel either pins and needles, and tingling sensation or burning"  
>"Burning? What-"<br>I suddenly found myself feel overcome by sharp pins and needles, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and tried to scream, only to find I couldn't. I felt my hands arms begin to feel light as a feather, then my head, then shoulders, then torso, then the rest of me. When I finally felt able to open my eyes, then stung horribly and my vision was incredibly foggy. My whole body felt cold and weightless and my head felt like it was spinning.  
>"It's feel weird at the start but you'll get used it"<br>The vision cleared, and I saw that Pharaoh was floating face to face to me, holding on to my hands. I looked around to see my room as normal as normal, everything normal, but I didn't feel it. I looked down and found an explanation. Below me I saw myself, leaning against my bed, limp as a rag doll, a bit of drool sliding out my mouth.  
>"You're in a coma" Pharaoh said flatly<br>"I'm in a what?"  
>"Calm down. I've just put you into an out of body experience. It's okay, so stop panicking!" Pharaoh sighed at me. "Okay, now we are going to seal ourselves into the puzzle-"<br>"But we'll be stuck in there!"  
>"No, no. No we won't. We're going to chain our souls to it."<br>I raise an eyebrow at his choice of words.  
>"Oh, come on! It's the only way I knew you'd understand, anyway- after we've chained ourselves, we'll be able to switch places as much as me like!" He beamed.<br>I hesitated for a moment, mentally arguing with myself about the whole thing. This all had happened so fast. I couldn't believe it. One moment I was still mourning the loss of my brother, the next I'm making a deal with his ghost to share my body with him. I still gave in to him.  
>Taking me tightly by the hand, he pulled me down to the puzzle. I saw a flash of red, orange and yellow lights, before the scenery changed dramatically.<p>

I looked about. I was alone. Pharaoh was gone, and I was in solitary in this strange room. Doors, small landings and staircases were everywhere I looked, and everything was a dark blue-purple colour.  
>"Pharaoh?" I called nervously, my eyes searching the room for the spirit. "Pharaoh, where are you?" I yelled desperately.<br>"Wait a sec! Keep yelling and I'll be with you as soon as possible!" Came the ghostly reply from some unknown place.  
>"Okay! Where are you?"<br>"Behind a door obviously! Yell again, I think I've found you!"  
>"O-KAAAYYYY!" I screamed as loud as I could, cupping my hands round my mouth as I did so. "Did you hear me that time?"<br>I heard a crash from behind me and quickly turned to see a blue door fall to the floor, revealing a very untidy looking Pharaoh, breathing heavily and with sweat beads dripping down his face.  
>"Sorry about that! Had to run around a few rooms until I found you" I said coolly with a small smirk on his face.<br>"Good for you, now tell me what we're going to do now" I demanded rudely. I'm never that rude or demanding, it's just that fact that was very unease by the situation and my current location- where ever it was. Pharaoh blinked at me for a second, slightly alarmed by my sudden change of character, before relaxing and explaining "Well, we just have to leave now really" I told flatly, as if it was obvious.  
>He stormed over to me, grabbed my hand and quickly zapped as back to my bedroom.<br>"Where were we anyway?" I asked, a lot calmer now I was back in my room- but still not completely at ease due to the fact that I was still in spirit form and was able to stare down at my unconscious body. It's a bit unnerving when you can do that...  
>"It's a world built in side of the puzzle. It's confusing, but after a while you get used to it." Pharaoh shrugged. "Now to see if it worked. See you in a second!"<br>Pharaoh released his grip on my hands and swooped down to my body. I floated in front of it, looking up at door, before reversing slightly, then suddenly rushing himself forward and disappearing into my chest. I froze for a second and watched in ore. I tried to make my body- I mean spirit, float down so I could get a good look at what was going on, for found I had great difficulty. The best I could do was a flip in midair.  
>"You have to kind of tense yourself and treat the air like water" Came a voice.<br>I looked down to see my body watching me with folded arms.  
>"Pharaoh?" I asked with confusion.<br>"Yep. Now come on, let's see you fly" He encouraged, giving me a smile.  
>I did as he said, and tensed myself as best as I could before doing a doggie-paddle-movement towards Pharaoh.<br>"Hey, you're getting it! Now come on, let's go for a little stroll" Pharaoh pulled himself to MY feet and wobbled slightly. He flung his arms out and made a face of concentration before making a small step.  
>"I never thought it was possible to forget how to walk" He muttered with annoyance.<br>I giggled at him fondly as I watched him struggle, before slowly getting the hang of walking, though he didn't bend MY legs very much, making his walking action seem to be that of a robot.  
>"Come on!" he said, heading towards the door. I swam towards him slowly but using all the power I had. Pharaoh turned to me and sighed "Take hold of my shoulder, and force your legs down. I'll lead you along, okay? Just don't lose concentration and let go, okay?" He said, standing with his hands on his hips. I reached my ghostly arm out for the shoulder by croaking out "It's not really your shoulder Pharaoh…"<br>I took a good hold and force my feet to the ground so I was floating upright.  
>"Good! Now stay like that and don't go of me, okay?"<br>I nodded at my brother as he led us out my bedroom door, down the stairs and out the house.

"I take it were heading to the arcades?" I asked, as I saw the shopping small in front of us.  
>"Yes, but later. Right now, I just feel I need to go somewhere I here." Pharaoh replied, his-my- eyes not looking at me.<br>"Where in there?"  
>"I don't know, but I bet I'll know when I see it" He replied with confidence.<br>He quickened our pace and we zoomed into the mall. As soon as we were through the automatic doors, Pharaoh stopped and looked round slowly, taking in everything he could see.  
>"Yes… Yes I remember here well." He mumbled<br>"You do? Great-" I cheered  
>"I can't talk to you, people think I'm weird" Pharaoh muttered angrily.<br>"So you're going to ignore me?" I yelled agitatedly.  
>Pharaoh dove his hand in to his-my- jean pocket and pulled on my Ipod touch. He turn it on and clicked on notepad and began to write.<p>

'_No. I'm going to talk to you through here. It'll look less weird. You can talk though because no one else can see or hear you.'_

I shook my head "fine…"  
>Pharaoh began to look round again, before letting his eyes relax at the sight of a shop- Kizzy's Electronics to be exact. He smiled and headed towards it.<br>"So this must be the shop you needed to do to" I said to him as he strolled strongly to the door. He gave a small nod, one that could only be noticed if you were looking for it.  
>As he opened the door, we were welcomed by the usual sound of the automatic door bell. Once again, Pharaoh took in the view, before walking straight to a certain part. He headed towards the desk.<br>"Hello Yugi!" Kiandra said brightly, giving us a flash of her smile.  
>"You can see me?" I said with shock just as Pharaoh replied to her with – "Hey Kiandra"<br>"You remember her?" I hissed into his ear. Pharaoh gave another tiny nod.  
>"How are you cutie? You look awfully pale today, are you feel ill?" She asked worriedly, raising her hand to my forehead "Kami, you're icey cold!" She said in alarm.<br>"Am I? I feel fine." Yami shrugged at her, a small smile on his lips. Kiandra laughed at him.  
>"Sounds like your voice his breaking, ay?" She giggled "Aw, I'll miss your baby voice!"<br>I couldn't help but be a little offended by this. Not to mention the fact that the voice coming from my body sounded normal to me- or so I thought.  
>"All have to grow up sometime, I guess" Pharaoh sniggered, sneaking a quick glance at me.<br>"Yes we do!" Kiandra paused. "Just don't grow up to fast though…" She sighed sadly, looking away from Pharaoh and at the till.  
>"What do you mean?" Me and Pharaoh asked in unison.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just saying, you know?" She looked up weakly and gave us a quick smile.  
>"Kiandra! Can you help me? I can't open the door!" Came a muffled voice from behind the backdoor.<br>"One mo" Kiandra told us, before rushing to the door and opening it.  
>Standing behind the door was what appeared to be a large cardboard box on a pair of shapely legs. The legs stepped on from behind the door and headed towards the counter. The owner of the legs placed the box behind the counter and turned to us, her red hair swooping around her face as she did so.<br>"Hey Yugi!" smiled Rialta.  
>I looked at Pharaoh. He stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar.<br>"er-" he mumbled  
>"You okay, Yugi? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" She giggled with a raise eyebrow.<br>Oh, if she knew the percentage of how right she was.  
>"I-I'm okay. I-I just feel-er-sick… slightly. Sorry, erm… How's you- today?" He stuttered, all the while keeping his eyes on her.<br>"Oh I'm good… Very tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately." She smiled, rubbing her neck "Or the past year, I should say…" she added quietly.  
>"Why?" Pharaoh quickly asked, maybe a bit to eagerly.<br>Rialta blinked at him, a little taken a back, but gave him a smile "I see you're worried, but really, it's nothing. Just a, er, little problem…" She muttered, twirling a lock of wild red hair in her fingers. "Anyway, I better get back to work…" She said, grabbing a pair of scissors and opening the seal on the box, before dragging the box to the other side of the room- away from us.  
>"Don't worry about her" sighed Kiandra, shaking her head. "She's tired. That's all."<br>"Oh, it's okay. Anyway, I'm going to head off now… So, um, s-see ya!" Pharaoh said quickly, before dashing us out of the store. 

"What was that for?" I hissed in to his ear. I saw him shudder but he didn't reply.  
>As I looked at him, there was no way I could ignore the look on his face. A mixed look, filled with confusion, anger, worry, shock and… fright?<br>Even when he was alive I had never seen him wear such a face. He scared me, slightly. As soon as we were out the shop, he set off into a full-on run. He ran us the way home, without stopping and without speaking to me…

_**There you go guys! I think it was quite good in length? At least I hope it was… Anyway, I think I hit the nail on the head in this chapter, so you guys probably have worked out where things are going! If you want to ask if you idea of what's going to happen in right- private message me! Don't do it in the comments please…**_

_**Speaking of comments, COMMENTS ANYONE? Pretty please… :3 **_


	16. Arguments

"I take it you recognised Rialta then?"  
>"No. Why do you say that?"<br>"Just the way you're acting."  
>"Nope. Didn't recognise her at all"<br>"Red hair, we don't know anyother redheadeds? I've only see her in my whole life!"  
>"Well the red head I remember wasn't her... She was probably from a brothel or something- I don't know"<br>"Sorry, did you say brothel?"  
>"Er- no. Never mind.<br>"Why would you go to a brothel?"  
>"Look, if I did it wasn't for a harlot or anything...<br>"Sure Atem Motou..."  
>"Come on! I didn't need a harlot!"<br>"Yeah, you had Anzu."  
>"Who...?"<br>"There! You see!"  
>"I didn't go there for a harlot. I was doing deliveries and that's all!"<br>"Deliveries? You didn't work for anything that delivered anything! You didn't even have a job!"  
>"I did!"<br>"What was it then?"  
>"I can't remember"<br>"If you can't remember it, how did you know that said job was real and not infact a load of rubbish to cover up the fact that you were a 'pimp' or whatever the word is that Americans use..."  
>"It was real!"<br>"And what was this about someone being pregnant? Is there some poor lady-of-the-night who you fathered a child with even though you 'didn't need a harlot'?"  
>"No! My mind was just muddled! I probably got it mixed up with another memory- like a memory of mum being pregnant with you-"<br>"You were only a few months old! You can't remember a thing about that!"  
>"Bakura then!"<br>"Bakura is a boy you baka!"  
>"NO! I mean maybe Bakura got some girl preg-"<br>"Oh come on! Everyone knows Bakura has got a bad sex-drive! He's more interested in stealing and selling!"  
>"You make him sound like mean geek or something..."<br>"That's because he is!"  
>"Don't talk about my best friend like that!"<br>"Why shouldn't I? He treats Ryou, _his_ little brother, _my_ best friend, like rubbish! And he's shot people!"  
>"Okay- now that was a rumer! I was ther when Wheeler told you that bullshit!"<br>"Why you having a go at me for speaking the truth about Bakura? You're the one who's making up lies about him!"  
>"I didn't lie! I suggested you baka!"<br>"Baka? Says the one that's brain is so bad they can't remember anything-"  
>And it went on. I don't know how it turned in to an argument. Let alone why. The main thing is that it was horrible. I finally got my brother back, and just two days after we are arguing. No wonder I eventually broke down crying at his feet. It made me sad when I realise that his embrace was no longer the warm feel of strong human arms, but instead ghostly cold ectoplasm wrapping round me awkwardly. If there was one thing I could do in this world, it would be to bring my brother back. Even though he's standing right infront of me, a face full of sorrow, I still miss him terribly.<p>

"You going to keep to the full plan?" questioned the ghost as I sprayed the red hair spray in my magenta hair the morning. We had offically apologised and forgiven eachother over our 'little squobble' from the previous night.  
>"I guess..."<br>"Right. Now remember- drop a card on the floor, then we'll swap places. Agreed?"  
>"Agreed"<br>I popped the can of spray back in my desk drawer before turning to face my dead brother, who floated calmly in mid-air.  
>"Well? How do I look? Like you?" I asked with a confident smile.<br>"Like me most certainly. Now let's go! We're 7 1/2 minutes behind scedule!" Rushed Pharaoh, floating quikly over to the window and opening it.  
>"Calm down! We won't be late!" I laughed<br>"No, but we won't be the first there!"  
>"Everything is a contest or game to you isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow as I headed over to him, adjust my coller as I did so.<br>"Yes it is. Life is a game, and it's the only game I lost- and it shall remain the only one"

I climbed out the window and began to head down the fire escape.  
>"Hurry up, Yugi!" said the impatient Pharaoh.<br>"I am, I am!" I moaned effortlessly.  
>As my feet hit the floor, I immediatly headed into a run, putting all my body into it, going at a speed I had never done before.<br>"Look, Yugi!" came Pharaoh's gleeful cry "I'm riding a bicycle!"  
>I took a look at him and saw him miming as a cyclist. I shok my head and said with sarasm "yes very funny..."<br>"You wish you had a invisable bike, don't you? Ha!"  
>"No. I have legs thank you very much" I huffed.<br>The run felt long and heavy, with Pharoah showing off the whole journey, doing tricks in the air as we went. I got to the gate that opened to the stadium and peered in. A few people were gathered outside, but not many, none of which had seen me. I quickly patted myself down. Brushed the dust from my boots and trouser cuffs before standing tall and taking a deep breath. I turned to strut into the stadium, when I heard some calls coming from behind me.  
>"Hey you!"<br>"Awesome, Pharoah! I've got to deal with you fans..." I sighed.  
>"I wouldn't say fans..." sighed my ghostly brother.<br>I turned round to see Joey, Honda, Anzu and Miho running towards me.  
>"Okay! Who the hell are you? Pretending to be my best friend's dead brother you fucking ass!" Yelled Joey, grabbing me by the coller and shaking me.<br>From the courner of my eye, I saw Anzu make her way angrily to Joey's side. I eyes looked me up and door, before softening completely.  
>"Joey Stop!" She order forcefully, grabbing Joey's shoulders.<br>"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" Joey raised his fist high "This bastard is impersonating Atem! He-"  
>"He's Yugi!" screamed Miho and Honda as once.<br>Joey paused in mid punch, eyes wide. They began to read me, looking me up and down as if they were unimpressed.  
>Joey gasped, and dropped me abruptly.<br>"Yugi... W-what... What are doing, man?" Joey said in a panic, a clueless and terrified look on his face.  
>I brushed myself down again and sighed and told them "I'm trying to keep my brother's dignity and title. He may be dead, but I don't see why he can't win just once more..."<br>"Yugi... Pharaoh's gone. I know, and I understand, that you're trying to keep him alive by pretending to be him, but Yugi... sweety..." Anzu sighed sadly, and looked away from me. "It won't bring him back"  
>I bit my lip and quickly tried to think of something to say in reply. Pharaoh appeared next, arms folded, his eyes looking Anzu up and down.<br>"Short brown hair... My age... I take this Anzu? The girlfriend I apprently had." He smirked.  
>I gave a small nod before focusing on Anzu "I know Anzu, but I just want to pay him my respects by winning this tournament for him. It's the least I can do"<br>"You're going to win a tournament for a dead person?" Honda said, with a raised eyebrow "Seriosuly, I know you loved your brother, but this... kind of worrying... To be truthful"  
>"Are you serious Yug!" Yelled the ghost from beside me. He erupted into an annoyingly loud set of laughter. Honda was saying something, with Joey adding things on the side but I couldn't hear them over Pharaoh's cackles.<br>"REALLY? HER? She's not my type at all. Too plain in the face!"  
>Honda and Joey was arguing loudly now, but Pharaoh was still louder. I watch the fight, with Anzu and Miho trying to stop it, while Pharaoh carried on cackling.<br>"I think you liked her for who she was... Not how she looked..." I whispered to him, making sure the fighting four didn't hear.  
>"That doesn't sound like me... I mean, I always tried to me nice, but when it came to girls... I was really fussy! I would only date the PERFECT girl. Beautiful in and out! Not just in... or out. But both!" he stopped laughing, and looked at the floor. he mumbled something that hardly caught.<br>It sounded like '_that's why I loved her..._'  
>"SHUT UP!" I yelled, closing as everything came to much. All these questions in my head seemed to be multiplying by the minute! All the answers lied with Pharaoh, but he either couldn't remember or just wouldn't tell me.<br>I opened my eyes to see Joey, Honda, Anzu and Miho staring at me in shock and worry.  
>"You okay Yug?" asked Joey giving me a sympathetic look.<br>"Yes... I'm sorry but I've to go." i turned away from them and began to head inside.  
>"Yugi-" Anzu grabbed my sleeve "We're coming with you"<br>"Really?" I smiled.  
>"Well I always used to with Pharaoh! Well... originally I did. Then he just started leaving me back stage. Then he wouldn't let me go with him at all... he just took Yami Bakura. But even he disappeared when the game became good. He never stayed." Anzu bit her lip and frowned in rage.<br>"We're coming!" She said insisted, linking arms with me and pulling me in.  
>Pharaoh giggled at my side. "You sure I dated her? She seems too forceful for me..."<br>I ignored him with great pleasure. I improved my structure, held my head high, unlinked arms with anzu, and put my arm round her waist. She blinked at me at first before smiling happily and walking in gracefully at my side.  
>"Seems more like you type to me" came my brothers voice.<br>We walked through the doors, and immediatly found a thousand eyes staring back at us in wonder. A small shiver went down my spine. As long as I stick to the plan, everything will be fine...

**_Sorry it's short- AGAIN! But the next chapter is going to be a good one! Believe me! It's the BIG chapter so far!  
>Comments?<br>Favourite?_**


	17. Positive

"_It's Atem!"  
>"The King of Games!"<br>"Oh My Kami!"  
>"Is that the Pharaoh?"<br>"It's Atem!"_

We're the few comments I go hear being screamed over the hubbub of voices. I heard this before, when I'd come here with Pharaoh and my parents and grandpa, but this time I was in the spot light. Everyone was staring at me, not Pharaoh.  
>Said person, or ghost I should say, was quite happily floating around the room, reading signs that fans were holding up and admiring the place. He floated back next to me, taking hold of me arm with excitement.<p>

"I can't believe I'm back here! I never thought I'd hear them scream my name again! This is like taking ecstasy"  
>My muscles tightened slightly at his words<br>"Don't fret, Yug, it's not like I can take them anymore!" he laughed, before flying off again with glee.

I forced myself to smile at the fans. I was thinking about waving, but it seemed very out of character; Pharaoh being the character, of course. I forced myself to hold my head high, shoulders back, and forced myself to feel confident and serious. It was at that thought that I looked at Pharaoh, it was that moment when I realised something that, for some reason, I hadn't before.

The ghost of Pharaoh was quite different the living one. When he was alive, his skin was very tanned, his ruby red eyes sparkled and hair was messy, but he pulled off. This ghost, who flew about the room like made, cackling at things I couldn't see, had pale skin, his eyes looked like blood and stood out threateningly from his face, and his hair wasn't messy; it looked like he had been electrocute again, and again, and again…

I shook my head and forced myself to stay on track. I strutted through the crowd, Joey, Anzu, Honda and Miho following swiftly behind, Pharaoh at my side. The crowds cheered with appreciation as I headed closer to the end of the walk way – The Confirmation Box. I tapped on the glass, causing the man on the other side to jump. He was old, with worn out eyes and saggy skin around his features. His cheeks were very red, and so was his nose. He blinked at me twice, as if he could quite believe I was there, before grabbing a clipboard and looking down the piece of paper attached to it. I stopped and placed his pointer finger on part of the white sheet before looking back up at me curiously.  
>"Atemu Motou?" shacked his quivering elderly voice.<br>"Affirmative"  
>I ticked something on the board before saying to me "You and your friends may enter" nodding towards the entrance to the duel area.<p>

The next 10 minutes were nothing special, just people running round, pushing me about, and ordering me this way and that, before I was finally told to go stand with the rest of the 48 contenders. As I stood, I looked up to see the familiar decider board about 50 feet away from me. The word 'loading' was flashing on the screen in green. I sighed tiredly but remained positive. It was at that moment when Pharaoh returned to my side from where ever he had disappeared off to in those ten minutes.  
>"You okay?" He asked, floating right in front of me. I gave him a tiny nod for a reply. He returned the nod, knowing that was the best he was going, and could, get.<p>

Now it was time to play the waiting game. First to wait for 'camera, lights, action', second to wait for the decider board to read Atemu 'Pharaoh' Motou, meaning my turn to play…

My stomach turned at the thought of failing entered my head…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey people! Sorry for not updating in<strong>__** AGES! **__**Believe me, just because this story, or any of my others, doesnt have an update for over a month it does not mean its**____**OVER. **__**I'm just busy :)**_

_**I know its short, but the next chapter is going to be BIG and I didn't want to give much away.**_

_**Also, since I'm bored, heres a little perverted question my sister asked me the other day : 'Which of the YuGiOh charcters do you think have lost their virginity?'**_


	18. Lights

The wait was long and practically painful. People went and I never saw their return. I heard the roar of the crowd as the challenge began for each two.  
>We could know what the challenge was until we got in there. I couldn't think of any game I could do or didn't have an over 50% chance of winning but I was still frightened. I was scared I was going to fail at my whole 'playing Pharaoh' act. I need to pull this off. I need to keep his title.<p>

Said title owner was still floating around. Every now and again he'd come and flat next to me, before floating off somewhere else. Then my-his- name came up.

Atem 'Pharaoh' Motou

VS

Duke Devlin

Wait a second-  
>I took a step forward and look down the line. There he was. Pharaoh's best friend, gaping down at the sight of me. As the fright of my cover being blown hit me, I forced myself to put on my brother's posture and attitude, walking straight faced and confidently passes Duke and to the door that led to the walk way. As I opened the door, I heard footsteps behind me. I stepped through, and soon enough Duke was next to me.<br>"Who are you?" he demanded, grabbing my shoulder.

I cleared my throat and tried to think like Pharaoh.  
>"The same person I was last year, D"<br>I shook his hand away from me and strolled over to the entrance door and proudly walked through it.

My eyes were immediately hit with the shock of bright stage lights, and the sound of the cheering crowd felt like my eardrums were being hit by cymbals. I looked round at the large cheering crowd. The sound of my name, his name, being called like it was a deity's name felt like heaven to my still ringing ears. Duke brushed my shoulder as he came to stand next to me in the stage lights of the intro doors.

"I don't know who you are…" Duke said through gritted teeth and a fake grin "Or why you're doing this, but I'm not going to let you pretend to be Pharaoh…"

I gave the crowd a Mona Lisa smile before replying to Duke-

"I'm not pretending" I told him with pride.

"Duke Devlin Vs Pharaoh Motou! And the game is…" game the presenter's voice "Chess!"

Perfect! I was great at chess!  
>Ever since I was little, I'd play it with grandpa or mum. Or Pharaoh when he was around. I grew a great love and intelligence for the game, and it became a very common pass time in my household. Duke, on the other hand, wasn't very good at chess. Or so I was told by Pharaoh and multiple occasions.<p>

A set of lights in from above the duelling rink in front of us.

"Challengers may enter" boomed a deep voice from the speaks.  
>Duke and I confidently headed down the path and to the rink. Slowly down the stairs we went and then walked to the centre of the rink and sat on the seats. Cameras appeared from all around us, ready to get the game from different angles.<p>

I forced myself to keep my face straight and serious, but that is a very hard thing to do when you're terrified and pressured out of your wits and mind! I thought of happy things. I thought of Tea smiling at me the way she once smiled at Pharaoh. I thought of winning this game. I thought of many things, but all were replaced with something either inappropriate or miserable. Tea in a bikini- Why didn't Pharaoh recognise her? Did he really not love her as he claims? Beating Duke, my brother's best friend. Would that make me, Pharaoh, a bad person? My head felt like it was spinning, but I had to stay on task. The centre square of the marble table spun round in its place 180 degrees. The other side had the chess pieces on it, all set for the game.

I can, I will, win this!

_**Short again! But I've got a bit of writer's block with this story. Even so, I'm not going to stop writing it, it just might mean a few short chapters before I begin writing decent length chapters. PLEASE don't give up on this story! If anyone is still reading :/**_


End file.
